


and by the light of the moon, we have found the sunrise

by wherelovershavewings



Series: hero/villain [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherelovershavewings/pseuds/wherelovershavewings
Summary: can you believe the level of escapism i'm indulging in lmao





	1. in the garden by the sycamore, lies a thousand horrifying memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amber the patient cherubim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amber+the+patient+cherubim).



> chapter title from 'factories' by autoheart.
> 
> work title from 'the dynamic duet' from holy musical b@man (i'm awful)

“So where is this place again?” Merel asked, one hand creeping into the box of pastries she was carrying.

“Only a block away, don’t worry,” Amber replied, as she swatted at Merel’s arm. “Quit eating our merchandise, how else are we going to make a profit?”

They were walking on some kind of industrial terrain, the streetlights spaced out farther than they were in the city streets, so half of the time their pathway wasn’t illuminated, and everytime they stepped out of the circle of light cast by the lamps, they increased their walking speed slightly so they would arrive at the next light faster, and didn’t have to walk in the dark for too long.

“I still think it’s shady as hell that some  corporate branch wants to order cinnamon buns at freaking eleven at night,” Merel muttered, trying to hide as much of her neck in her coat. Somehow, the summer’s evening breeze carried a sharp, frigid edge, despite the heat of that day.

“It’s probably some underpaid workers who need a quick sugarfix because their slave-driving boss is making them work late,”Amber tried to soothe, but even she wasn’t fully convinced.

The building was hard to miss, luckily, the only one with lights on in the block, shining out the windows so brightly and blindingly you could practically hear the buzzing of the LEDs. Problem was, the whole thing was fenced off.

“Locked,” Amber sighed, jangling the ridiculously large padlock on the wrought-iron gate.

“You’re sure this is the place?”

“Positive.”

“Alright, give me a push,” Merel said confidently, already clinging to the fence.

“We’re not breaking and entering, I don’t actually want a record, you know,” Amber sighed. It was cold, they needed the money, and she was being tempted by the sweet buns right in front of her nose.  “Maybe there’s an opening out back?” she tried.

“That… may be a smarter move than comitting a crime,” Merel said slowly, still hanging off the fence as if she was about to do her own rendition of ‘Singing in the Rain’.

Amber sighed good-naturedly, “Come on, drama queen,” as she unceremoniously pulled at Merel until she let go of the fencing.

Walking along the closed-off property, they turned a corner into a dead alleyway, where the wrought-iron abruptly stopped and was replaced by a high wooden fence, completely closing off the view of what lay behind it. An eerie, greenish glow seemed to emanate from between the small cracks in the sturdy wood panels. Surprisingly, there was a gate. Even more surprising was the fact  that it was unlocked. Amber gave her friend a look before she pulled at the handle, and was faced with a series of translucent, rubber flaps hanging vertically off of the doorpost, seperating them from what looked like a roofed-in area, filled with rows of plants.

“A _greenhouse_?” Amber’s frowned turned even deeper. “I’m not sure we’re supposed to enter here…” she trailed off.

“Maybe the people at this firm are just… really into horticulture?” Merel tried.

“ _Or_ they’re drugdealers,” Amber countered.

“Huh,” Merel stayed pensive for a short few seconds, before she brightly declared, “let’s risk it!” and pulled apart the flaps to enter the glass-paneled area, Amber hurrying behind her.

“Just so you know, I don’t condone this,” Amber said pointedly, before taking in her surroundings.

It seemed pretty standard for a greenhouse, apart from the fact that it was _smack-dab in the middle of an industrial terrain_. There were rows upon rows of potted plants, with labels tied to their stems, only instead of a bright image of a blossoming flower and the name of the plant in question on it, as you might see at a garden centre, these labels were printed with a series of numbers, and underneath a circular sticker. Amber assumed it was a colour-code to categorize the different plants that, honestly, looked very much alike to her, but she couldn’t identify a pattern in the colouring. In a corner of the greenhouse stood a chrome desk on wheels, and Amber shivered slightly as it reminded her of a disecting table used in morgues, together with a steel case holding various types of lab equipment.

“Just think of the sweet profit we’re going to make with these sweet buns,” Merel replied absently, running her indexfinger along one of the lower tables holding the plants, and pulling it away to reveal it covered in fine, yellow pollen.

_Strangely yellow, almost chemical-looking_ , Amber mused.

Nothing like the sunny, mustard-like shades Merel was so fond of wearing, but an almost overbearingly bright shade of neon. Now she thought about it, everything in the greenhouse seemed to thrum with vibrancy, and keeping her eyes open proved to be quite a feat. Like looking at freshly-fallen snow on a sunny day.

_Must be the UV-lamps_ , she figured.

Her hand itched, and she looked down at her palm. Yellow with pollen, both of her hands. _Hadn’t she been holding a box?_ She squinted up at the lights, and felt a lurching, deep inside of her core, like walking down the stairs and missing the last step.

 

Amber had never fainted, ever, in her entire life, but she’d always imagined everything would just fade to an endless abyss of black.

 

Now, there was only light.

 


	2. you've got two black eyes from loving too hard, and a black car that matches your blackest soul (i wouldn't change it, no)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk my dude

_…if it’s a crime then I’m guilty, guilty of loving you…_

The old record player in the corner crooned out a vintage sounding melody, as Amber wiped down the glass display that held the pastries. Merel was at the windowsill, watering the plants, and rubbing a browning leaf between a thumb and forefinger, leaving green in her touch’s wake, as if she was doing something as simple as wiping away a stain.

They didn’t really speak much about the incident, most of the time it didn’t even feel like it was something that had happened  to them, but rather to a dream-like version of themselves. Still, Amber wasn’t really eager to go visit a greenhouse anytime soon. They had also stopped delivering, but she figured that was pretty much justified. _Sorry, we’re just not really keen on being turned into an X-Men at this time, we apologise for the inconvenience._

She looked up when the coffeemaker stopped humming, a sign that the cappuchino was ready. As she picked it up and cradled it in her palms, she made heat seep into the ceramic of the mug. Margaret liked her coffee on the scalding-side of hot, and a happy costumer was a good costumer.

Walking over to the elderly woman, she couldn’t suppress a smile. The lady in question had taken up residence in the large armchair that sat near the entrance to the bookshop, an ugly, comfortable thing, coated in a mossy, forest green of crushed velour, with bronze plugs keeping the fabric nailed to the chair.

Margaret would come over bi-weekly, to knit the day away with her friends and eat their supply of oatmeal-cranberry cookies. She was currently working on a monstrous thing in violent pink, fingers flying over her needles at breakneck speed, and looked up at Amber when she set the cup down in front of her.

“Thank you, sweetie,” she smiled, resuming her knitting. Amber gave her a small nod before inquiring, “What are you working on?” but Marge’s answer was interrupted by the chiming of the bell above the door, and by the sly smile and twinkiling eyes of the old lady in front of her, Amber knew _exactly_ who had just entered the shop. “Go talk to your young man,” she shooed, and Amber ground out a, “He’s not my _man,_ ” before she turned around to face Nico. _I wish he were, though._

She couldn’t help but smile at the boy in front of her, hearing Merel’s words reverberate in her head as if she heard them for the first time all over again, when Nico came in for the first time six months ago, and all she could do was blink owlishly at him for three full seconds before stammering out a, “How can I help you?”. The moment Nico had exited the shop, Merel had crooned out a, “you’re so _weak_ ,” turning the two-syllable word in something that lasted almost ten seconds. The only response Amber had deigned to give her was an elbow to the side, before she started chalking up the new specials on the blackboard behind the register.

Looking at Nico now, she couldn’t help the pang of worry that sat low in her gut, as she took in his form. The bruisy, violet half-moons under his eyes were starker than ever, and as he looked down at his shoes, she could even see the veins running through his eyelids, his skin almost translucent. He also seemed jumpier than usual, movements erratic and indecisive. _If he’s going to order a coffee, he’s getting a decaf._ His hands alternated between fiddling with the strap of his leather satchel and plucking at the hair that grew at his nape, arms bending delicately at the wrist. The moment they made eye contact, he flashed a quick smile, almost like a reflex, and his eyes crinkled at the edges. Some of the worry dissipated from her stomach, as she waved him over to the counter to get his order. He gave her a soft, “hello,” before pulling off his hat and running his fingers through his hair, messing up the shaggy cut that had been matted by his cap. As she started up an easy conversation with him about what he wanted to order, she noticed his Mytho Magic t-shirt peeking out from under his blouse, and couldn’t help the smile that stretched on her face. When Nico had eventually settled on an order of ‘Autumn Dwindle’ and a slice of Merel’s blueberry cheesecake (at Amber’s  remark of “maintaining his sweet tooth” he had given a snort and a bashful grin which she was going to replay in her head for _days_ ) she finally went on to ringing him up because she could only stretch a simple interaction this much without making it awkward, but froze when she noticed he had rolled up his shirt sleeves. Not because of his lean forearms (and not because Amber couldn’t appreciate those because, wow, _specimen_ ) but because a white bandage stretched from the inside of his wrist to the bend of his elbow, and Nico was absentmindedly rubbing it, and Amber shouldn’t be staring because _that’s impolite, damn it,_ but also because she wanted to talk to him about _this_ , but she couldn’t breach _that line_ , _I don’t even know him, I don’t have a right to ask, or even worse, worry,_ but then again, _did he even have anyone to talk to? Was he-_

“It’s a tattoo.”

Cold blue met warm black.

“I’m sorry?” she managed _miraculously_ without stammering.

Nico coloured. “It’s not-You seemed to think-It’s just a tattoo.”

“A tattoo?” Amber felt herself release a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding.

“Yeah,” Nico smiled down at his arm again, and gave the bandage a swipe. “I had it done yesterday, early birthday present to myself,” he smiled wryly.

Amber could very obviously see Merel eaves-dropping out of the corner of her eye. _Seriously, who even takes that long about putting shaved almonds on a drink?_

“When, uhm- When’s your birthday?” she couldn’t help but ask.

Nico looked at her from under his lashes, smiling absentmindedly as he murmured, “Today.”

“Happy birthday,” she breathed, before gathering her wits, and handing him his slice of cheesecake and the hot chocolate. “On the house,” she smiled, waving away Nico’s protests.

It didn’t take long before Nico had stationed himself in a cushy chair and had cracked open his copy of De Praestigiis Daemonum, interchangeably sipping his drink, eating his cake and turning a page. Before Merel could subject her to one of her disgustingly smug smiles, she set herself to work, helping new customers and making Merel check on the fruit tarts, so she would stop drawing smileys on the blackboard. Amber could swear she felt eyes boring into her, but everytime she looked in the direction of the source, she only saw Nico, engrossed in his book.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, as she was putting a tin filled with brownie batter into the oven, Merel entered the kitchen and leaned against the table.

“So…Nico just left,” she started.

Amber looked up from the dials on the oven, “Yeah?”

Merel nodded, “He asked if we could order another book for him,” she scratched her head, phrasing the sentence almost like a question.

Amber blew a lock of hair out of her face, “Another awkward conversation with our supplier?”

“You bet,” Merel grinned, amused, as she pulled a slip of paper from the front of her apron, and handing it to Amber.

“The… _Mithras Lithurgy_?” she frowned, looking up at Merel.

“He said he’d like the translation by Albrecht Dieterich, but, and I quote, _he can work with the original transcript if nothing else is available_. Which…is in _Greek_.”

“Of course it is,” Amber scrubbed a hand over her face, exasperated.

“What does this guy study, anyway?” Merel murmured.

A smile, “at this point, I’m not sure anymore.”

“In any case,” Merel said, dusting some flour off her apron, “tall-dark-and-strange keeps getting tall-dark-and- _stranger_.”

Amber knocked her head softly against the oven’s door. “Tell me about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a whole chapter summary+ending notes written out but then the page needed to reload and it was all GONE so if u have any questions just hit me up


	3. my touch is black and poisonous (and nothing like my punch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter where merel and amber finally get together and have steamy lesbian sex in the middle of the bookshop k thx enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i keep using p!atd lyrics for the chapter titles (that's a lie i can totally believe it i'm an emo mess lmao)  
> i'm writing these notes before i'm writing the actual chapter so hey let's hope it's good right??

“You see the news footage from last night?” Merel asked , as she handed Amber another stack of books to be put on the shelf.

“The fire guy?” Amber smiled quizically down at Merel, from where she was standing on a small ladder, “Yeah, he’s all over Youtube. He seems kind of…extravagant?”

“Looks good in those tights, though,” Merel smiled sharply, sticking barcodes on more of the bookcovers.

Amber rolled her eyes, as she carefully put the books in their rightful place, “He kind of lit a fire in Tramp Tower, you know.”

“He lit a fire in _my heart,_ as well,” Merel replied, dramatically clutching her chest. “And anyway, it’s _Tramp Tower_ , no one’s gonna miss that place.”

Amber had to give her that one. After Ronald Tramp’s disastrous run for President (and seriously, _President?_ That guy?) he had returned to business as usual, still underpaying and overworking his employees, and just being a scumbag in general. Still, the Tower provided many jobs for lots of immigrant workers, and while the pay was horrendous, it was still pay, and now these people needed to find new jobs…

“I just think he could’ve approached it a little differently, you know,” Amber shrugged, stepping off the ladder.

“Guess we’re going to have to fight him, then,” and here, Merel struck a pose, as if she was about to karate-chop the air, “Dynamic Duo-style.”

“Sure thing, Robin,” Amber laughed as she patted Merel on the shoulder, and got an indignant look in return.

“Why am _I_ Robin?”

Amber laughed, “Your parents literally named you after a bird, I can’t help  it.”

Merel stuck a label on Amber’s forehead with the stickerdispenser as retaliation, “I resent that!” And then craned her neck to read the price. “Huh. You’re worth fifteen-ninety, with tax reduction. Not bad.” She turned as she heard the bell at the entrance chime, and motioned at Amber.

“Right behind you, Bird Brains,” Amber replied, as she peeled the sticker off of her forehead and followed Merel, only to bump against her back as Merel abruptly stopped in her tracks.

“ _What?_ ” she hissed, because Merel’s freakishly large stature was blocking the view.

“Holy shit,” Merel whispered, “it’s the _Grim Reaper.”_

Amber resorted to elbowing Merel aside because she refused to budge, but had to take a moment to look at the figure at the entrance. She could only see the person from the back, a heavy wool coat draped over strong shoulders, covering most of their slim, strong legs which were clad in a black cloth and, yes, _black_ shoes, made from a fine Italian leather, with intricate brogueing at the tip. The ensemble was almost dramatic in its simplicity, and Amber had to wonder who laundered this guy’s wardrobe, because her black jeans always faded to a deep grey charcoal, while the cloth of this person’s clothing was so heavily pigmented it almost seemed _unreal_. Almost bright in its saturation. Negative space.

She must’ve made a noise to alert the man of their presence, because suddenly he turned and _oh._ Because that was Nico. Haven’t-seen-him-in-three-months-and-may-have-eaten-an-entire-pint-of-ice-ceam-over-his-absence _Nico._

Amber knew it was impolite to stare, but she honestly couldn’t help herself because, well, _talk about a_ _make-over._ His once shaggy, awkward haircut had grown out to curl delicately around his ears, at the nape of his neck, fringing across his eyes, framing the bone-structure of his face that somehow seemed a little more pointy, a little more stark, a little more _sharp._ Even his eyes seemed different. Amber had always poetically, _pretentiously,_ compared them to the darkest of chocolate, sweet despite its bitterness. But now the blackness seemed void and endless, an obsidian night sky. But even though his smile now had an edge to it, seemed a little serrated, it still felt like sunlight breaking through dark clouds of rain, and Amber felt her own lips stretch in a tentative grin.

Merel gave her a look that seemed to convey, _I’m going to leave you alone because you deserve some time with your beau, but if he turns out to be a serial killer, just give a yell,_ all in the blink of an eye, and gave Nico a single nod before returning to the sectioned-off book area.

Amber stationed herself behind the register, mentally telling herself to keep her cool, _damnit_ , but when Nico gave her a sly smile and a rough, “Hello, again,” she couldn’t help but blurt, “I missed you.”

_Smooth._

From his raised eyebrows and faintly glowing cheeks, she figured Nico hadn’t expected a statement like that to come tumbling out of her mouth. _That makes two of us._

Quickly back-tracking, she added, “In the store! Polite costumers are, uhm, rarer than you’d think.”

Nico just gave her a heated stare as he said, “I can only imagine,” and continued to look her straight in the eye.

Amber swallowed so hard she felt her own throat click.

A whole bunch of weird had happened to Amber already, but having to ring up Nico di Angelo for a black filter coffee with an extra shot of espresso? That really took the cake. Especially when she gave him the standard, “cash or credit?” and he replied with a confident, “cash,” because really, she only ever asked him that as a formality, the Nico she knew never paid with cash. _But then again,_ she mused, _maybe this isn’t exactly the Nico that I know._

As she was about to drop his change in his opened palm, she noticed a symbol on the inside of his hand, something that more or less resembled a sceptre.

“New tattoo?” she asked, looking up. _Had he gotten taller?_

“Sorry?” Nico said distractedly, still looking at where Amber’s fingers were faintly grazing the swell of his thumb, “Ah, yes. Something like that.”

The moment Nico had left the store, Merel burst into the room, reaching the counter in quick strides, quite obviously having listened in on the whole thing.

“What the _fuck!”_ she said with vigour, leaning towards the windows to try and catch a glimpse of Nico’s retreating back.

“Yeah,” Amber said faintly, “tell me about it.”

Merel frowned at the jar of tips, which had a neatly folded twenty dollar bill sticking out of the slit at the top. “He did leave a fat tip, though,” as she shoved the note so it settled at the bottom of the jar.

“The coffee was less than three dollars,” Amber couldn’t help but question, “why leave a tip like that?”

Seeing Merel turn slowly to look at her, Shit-Eating Grin #3 already plastered on her face, she knew she had said the wrong thing.

“No,” Amber said solidly.

“Because he lov-“

Amber threw the rag that lay on the countertop, and it hit Merel square in the face, who let out an undignified squawk.

As Amber went into the kitchen, she very clearly heard Merel yell, “His emo heart yearns for you!” and couldn’t help the small smile from forming on her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used all of the tropes, all of the clichés, all of them!!!  
> i also tried really hard not to use the adjective 'husky' because i have some sense of dignity  
> i ALSO failed to mention the bags under nico's eyes but trust me, they're there. they're like. a whole separate entity that should be tagged and listed individually.


	4. babe, there's something tragic about you, something so magic about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me: aight chapter 2 and 3 have a very similair lay-out so let's do this one differently  
> me: *makes chapter four EXACTLY THE SAME AS CHAPTER THREE GOD FUCK EAT AN ENTIRE ASS* 
> 
> i kind of want to do a sort of 'week in the life of...' deal so next chapter is going to be tuesday, then wednesday etc etc
> 
> chapter title is From Eden by Hozier. that's such a nico/amber song my goodness.  
> "i slithered here from eden just to sit outside your door" and all that jazz  
> enjoy this trainwreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so bad at pacing and spacing small amounts of time like there are time-skips that are only five minutes but they read so forced??? hhhhh

_Monday_ , _17:34PM_

Amber continued taking the pastries out of the display to be put in the freezer, as Merel paused her sweeping to listen to what the newsbroadcaster on the clunky television in the corner was saying.

_“…government officials have reported that, thus far, they’re not aware how, or exactly when this could have happened, but reporters on site say that, while offensive, the lengths that the criminal went through to commit this act of defacement, are astounding. Officials will be looking into recent large distributions of fabrics in the hopes of finding the criminal, who people have started referring to as ‘Crossfire’. His standard signature, a scorched handprint at the scene of the crime, was found less than an hour ago. Whether we’re dealing with a copycat, or the real deal, remains a question for now…”_

Merel snickered as the camera panned out, showing a worms-eye-view of Lady Liberty, in all her glory, wearing the largest pair of undergarments ever seen, draped over her crown. Amber motioned at her to continue sweeping, but had to hide a grin behind her hand herself. When the screen showed a blurry photo of the perp in question, Merel gave out an exaggeratedly whistful sigh, and leaned on the handle of her broom.

Amber rolled her eyes at her, “You’re hopeless.”

“I’m going to tattoo his image on the inside of my eyelids, so that I can look at him whenever I want,” Merel replied resolutely, continuing her sweeping.

“And they say _I’m_ the weird one,” Amber grinned, wrapping another custard tart up in cling film. They weren’t allowed  to sell the few pieces of left-over pastries again tomorrow, but the homeless shelter down the road would be very happy with them.

As soon as Merel dissapeared into the kitchen, Amber heard a sound at the door, and startled when she saw two bright eyes peering at her through the dark windowpane.  She relaxed visibly when she realised it was Nico, giving a hesitant wave, and she went over to unlock it.

“I know you’re closed,” Nico said through the shallow opening, “and I-“ he cast his eyes down “-I shouldn’t have come, but I…”

Amber looked at him with wide eyes. _He looked dead on his feet._

Nico set his jaw, and caught her gaze, “I would pay good money for a coffee, right now.”

She nodded wordlessly, and unhooked the chain so he could enter. At the chime of the bell, Merel came back into the room, her surprised expression quickly morphing into gruff amusement when she laid eyes on Nico.

Over the noise of the grinding beans she murmured, “You know what they say about feeding strays,” before going into the back to get Nico a leftover pastry, because she was nice like that.

After Amber had carefully folded the brown paper bag closed, and made sure the lid was properly sealed over his disposable cup, she made to hand him his food, but instead he circled nimble fingers around her forearm.

“Thank you,” he murmured, “it means a lot.”

Amber wanted to wave him off with an, “It’s just coffee,” but that somehow didn’t sit well with her. Nico was hard to read, but she had a feeling this wasn’t about _just coffee._

“I-Yeah, no problem,” she looked at him, “anytime.”

He gave her a smile as fragile as porcelain, before picking up his stuff and heading out the door.

When he was gone, Amber noticed another tweny dollar note sticking out of the tip jar, crisp and neatly folded. _Huh,_ she mused, _was that there a moment ago?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nico is like the dude from Heathers only not a psychopath amirite ladies


	5. live on coffee and flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty merel-centric.  
> it's about me!! me!!!!!!! not you, meeee!!!! MEEEE!!!  
> it's also like...a little over 400 words so it's not a lot but hey  
> it's a snippet.  
> a SNIPPET  
> chapter title is from 'conversation 16 - the national'

_Tuesday, 4:30AM_

Merel buried her head underneath her pillow as she heard the alarm blare, her phone loudly playing the Hamilton soundtrack. From the bustling noises in the room next to her, she figured Amber was already up and at it, getting dressed for the day.

_“…even though we started at the very same time, Alexander Hamilton began to climb. How to account for his rise to the top? Man, the man is-“_

Through the wall a loud thump was heard, followed by a muffled curse. Merel snorted a laugh, and dragged herself out of bed.

She exited her room a little while later, eyes still crusted shut with sleep, and vision blurry, but able to navigate the way to the kitchen by following the humming of the coffeemachine.

“Good morning,” she yawned, patting the machine with affection.

“’Morning to you too,” Amber said, half-heartedly waving a butterknife at her in greeting, movements still sluggish with sleep.

“Wasn’t talking to you,” Merel murmured, curling around the coffeemachine, “I love you,” she whispered into its airvent, getting a hot puff of steam in her face as a reply.

Amber was bent over laughing as Merel blinked frantically, trying to clear her vision. “Traitor,” she hissed at the thing. Suddenly shivering wildly as a blast of cold air hit her, she rubbed her arms as she looked at the opened windows, the only light streaming in from the streetlamps.

“Amber,” Merel started tactfully, looking at her friend, “why are the windows open?”

“Well-“ Amber started, but was immediately cut off as Merel steamrolled over her.

“No, no!  Let me rephrase: Why are the windows open, _again?_ As in, after I asked you _repeatedly_ to keep them closed?!”

Amber gave her a half-smile as she poured them both their coffee, “Well, it was warm? At least… I was warm?” She chuckled at Merel’s outraged expression.

“Frostbite will end me,” she sighed, defeated, as she closed the window. “You know you can get sued for death by neglect?” she mumbled as Amber gave her a consolatory pat and handed her her coffee.

Merel groaned dramatically as she felt the ghost of Amber’s touch warm her shoulder. Seriously, the girl _radiated_ heat. She made grabby hands at her friend and whined, “I need hugs,” but Amber just waved her away and said, “You need to get some food in you, fast,  or we’ll be late!”

Merel harrumphed, and grabbed a banana out of the fruitbowl, before chugging her coffee.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls suggest what to do for the next day bc i don't know a thing my guy


	6. we're quite a kooky couple, you'll agree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shortest of shorts  
> booty shorts

_Wednesday, 13:43_

 

“Merel.”

“No.”

Merel.”

“ _No.”_

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Do it.”

“Give me one good reason.”

“You gotta.”

“Fuck-just give me like… an incentive?”

“A muffin?”

Not good enough.”

“…Two muffins?”

“ _Shit_ , that’s a compelling argument…”

“…”

“Alright, _fine!_ ” she groused, taking the toiletbrush from Amber’s grasp. It was her turn anyway.

 

Amber smiled, pleased, as she pulled out two pumpkin-chocolate-chip-muffins from the rack to be put aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dude idek anymore


	7. i want you so, it's like i'm losing my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico's pov. idk my dudes. when is the actual hero-ing going to start??? maybe never. maybe tomorrow. we just don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from that one goddamn song from the musical 'follies' that jeremy jordan covered god damn it it's so good  
> this is pretentious nd dumb nd unnecessarily dramatic nd lame nd nico is dumb nd has a big dumb crush it's stupid idk

_Thursday, 11:13_

Nico swirled his coffee around in his cup, before draining the last bitter dregs, and placing it in front of him on the little wooden coffeetable. Picking up his book, he glanced over at Amber, who was standing at the other end of the café, talking to a woman who was busy drowning in violently pink knitwear. It had been a while Nico had properly visited the place, seeing as he was busy with… Well, other things. Only having had time to stop by for short moments in the early mornings and late evenings, Nico had been deprived of seeing Amber for long stretches of time and it was becoming a-

A _problem._

Somehow he always felt more agitated when he hadn’t seen her for a long while, like a bowstring slowly being pulled taut, ready to snap. Not that he had seen her that little, he had to admit to himself, he was so often at the café that he had begun to associate Amber with the smell of roasted beans and hot mugs cradled in palms, to the point that his body practically gave a Pavlovian response whenever he was confronted with such a thing, thinking about golden hair and soft hands on the occassion he actually used his own coffeemaker to brew himself a beverage, though most of the time the thing just sat in a corner to serve as a dust-gatherer. It was honestly kind of embarassing to think of how frequently he favoured this place over the cheaper option, coming here so often he was half-convinced he was paying the girls’bills single-handedly. He smiled to himself as he recalled how Amber had made a remark about his frequent visits, a week or two ago.

(“You really do come here often,” she had smiled.

_Gods, that smile._

“I supose,” he had smiled as well. _How could he not have?_

“Coffee that good, huh?”

“Nah,” he had teased. “I just like the service.”)

Looking back at her, he allowed himself to stare a little more intently, noticing how she straightened out her apron, and tucked stray pieces of hair behind her ear wih blunt, clean fingernails. Rosy lips curling into delicate smiles, turning into sweet laughs, tinkling and welcoming as the bell at the door.

_I needed the light of your energy,_ _  
I looked around, devouring hope._

Fair cheeks with a faint, lively blush to them. Everything about her seemed so soft and sweet, like the goods she sold across the counter. Nico had to physically shake himself. _Keep it together, you know what happened the last time you cared for someone._ But still he felt himself staring, staring at eyes that, by all means should be cold, but held a warmth that drew him in like a moth to a flame. _He had felt so cold, lately._ Eyes that crinkled- _Stop being obvious._ They were just eyes. They were just eyes that were-

That were staring straight at him. He felt like a deer in the headlights.

She smiled. _Always that smile._

 

_so I wait for you like a lonely house_ _  
till you will see me again and live in me._

 

He couldn’t stand it. _This wasn’t-He wasn’t allowed-_

He grabbed his things, and fled.

 

_Till then my windows ache._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you reference a sonnet that's not even applicable to this context lmao  
> it's 'sonnet lxv - pablo neruda' so have fun with that i guess


	8. i always thought i might be bad, now i'm sure that it's true ('cause i think you're so good, and i'm nothing like you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dunno man i just really like pad thai
> 
> i guess the girls get in a confrontational situation the day after this one and on sunday they decide to start hero-ing?? idk we'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'love like you - rebecca sugar' more like AMBER/NICO am i right, ladies???

_Friday, 19:57_

Merel frustratedly picked at her pad thai for one last time before getting up to grab a fork.

“You want one?” she asked, waving the utensil at Amber.

“Authenticity,” Amber replied resolutely, deftly picking a piece of chicken from between her noodles, popped it into her mouth, and smirked.

As Merel twirled some noodles, she noticed Amber staring intently at her lap.

She started tapping at her glass, “No phones at the dinner table!”

In lieu of an answer, Amber held her phone up in front of her face, displaying a page to an article about-

“The… _Ghost King_?”  Merel smiled around a mouthful of food.

Amber put her phone down. “He robbed three banks in one night,” and here she swiped at the screen, to display a different article, “the same three banks that were robbed yesterday, by your _boyfriend_.”

Merel ignored the jibe, and frowned. “Doesn’t Crossfire usually steal all of the vaults’ contents? What does this _Phantom of the Opera_ get out of robbing a bank that has been wiped clean?”

“Apparently, Crossfire only took half of the banks’ savings on his last, erm, _shopping trip_ ,” Amber frowned at her phone again.

“So, what? You think he’s suddenly being generous, or..?” Merel looked at her friend, already seeing the proverbial gears in her brain starting to turn.

“It’s like,” Amber tapped her fingers on the hardwood table, “it’s like he’s taunting him.”

“Cat and mouse,” Merel stated.

Amber hummed, “I don’t know. It seems more like… a lone wolf has crossed another’s territory, and the alpha is seizing him up, seeing what he’s worth.”

“Sounds like a bloodbath in the making,” Merel sipped her iced tea.

Amber looked at her phone again, a picture of the perp on her screen, a blurry thing the cameras had managed to catch of him before he’d vanished, a glint of a silvery mask and an imposing cape trailing behind him. _I’m not so sure about that._

 

 

 

 


	9. innocense died screaming (honey, ask me, i should know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'from eden - hozier' YES AGAIN THAT SONG AGAIN it's so ambernico godddddddd nico isn't even in this damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would've written an actual fight scene if it wasn't currently three in the goddamn morning jesas chraist   
> also i kind of like the idea of just implying that it happened bc like. your imagination is better than my writing ever will be lolololol  
> take a shot when you see the voltron reference aight  
> apologies in advance for making merel so emo nd dramatic this chapter (aka me everyday irl)

_Saturday, 21:23_

Amber looked over at her friend, who was reverently touching a tree’s bark, and breathed in the cold night air. Though she supposed it wasn’t truly “cold” for her anymore. Ever since the incident, temperature had kind of been a strange thing. She knew when the temperature outside dropped, she didn’t need the frost on the windowpanes or her breath fogging out in front of her to tell her that, but it was… _different_ , somehow. She didn’t feel coldness, per sé, it was more of a, well. A concept, she supposed. “Cold” wasn’t really _cold_ , it was more of a tangible thing. It felt steel-y, and silvery, and just rather strange. And though her heat generation had proven to be quite useful and pleasant during these chilly weeks, it could be a little exhausting at times.

A while ago, when they were still figuring out the ins-and-outs of their strengths, Amber had spent an entire day walking outside without a coat, and only when she was back in the confines  of their little flat had she noticed how worn down and clammy she was feeling. When she had slumped down onto the couch and told this to Merel in a slightly worried tone, Merel had pondered for a second before a corner of her mouth had pulled up in a smile.

“I suppose it makes sense, you’ve been generating heat all day to keep yourself warm,” she had said.

Amber had looked puzzled. “What are you trying to say?”

“Well, isn’t heat just, y’know, _energy_?” she had asked.

Amber’s eyes only widened at her implication, and Merel had laughed at her expression.

“That’s right, you’ve literally been _burning yourself out_!”

When Amber only huffed and lay herself down horizontally, Merel had chuckled and pulled the checkered blanket over her, and told her she was going to get her some juice, before dissapearing into the kitchen.

She had dozed off to her friend softly humming the tune of _You Are My Sunshine_.

Amber smiled at the memory. Channeling large amounts of warmth could still be quite taxing, but she felt herself getting stronger every day. Though she did wear her coat again, even if it was just to avoid staring from strangers when it was below freezing outside.

Beside her, Merel got up from fondling (“ _Caressing!”_ ) the treetrunk. The park had proven to be a pretty good place for Merel to release stress, as she’d said so herself. They had discovered soon enough that she would get agitated when she wasn’t able to channel her “emotional waste”- _I’m paraphrasing here, no judgement._ -into a plant-like organism, resulting in bursts of hyperactivity and, on a few memorable occasions, panic attacks. Merel had once compared her sensory overload to having to watch a romantic comedy, a horror, and a sci-fi at the same time and then being forced to follow the exact plotline of each film.

When Amber had frowned and asked, “So you end up…not seeing anything?” Merel had given her a rueful smile and had said, “I end up seeing _too much_.”

(The first time Amber had witnessed Merel having an anxiety attack, she had tried to hold her, but her friend had pulled away as if in pain. When she’d asked about it the next day, Merel had held up her hand in an empty gesture.

“Some people appreciate being held during an attack, because they find the touch grounding, or something, but for me it just adds to the sensations I have to process, so I just feel, like, nauseous and claustrophobic.”

Amber had hummed, before she carefully crafted her next question. She had always known about Merel’s anxiety, but-

“I’ve never seen you have a panic attack before,” she stated.

Merel gave a humourless laugh, nothing more than a gust of wind, before starkly looking down at her plate. “That’s because, the last time I had a panic attack, I was fifteen.”

Amber stared hard at the woodgrain of the table, before she whispered, “Sometimes being an _X-Men_ really sucks.”

At least her friend had smiled at that, even if it was a little empty.)

Amber watched as Merel dusted some grass off of her coat before pulling her scarf tighter around her neck.

“Had a good talk with your girlfriend?” Amber smiled teasingly, gesturing at the tree next to Merel, who only seemed affronted.

“She’s not my girlfriend! Linda is just a tree I met and admire very much!” Merel said, patting Linda’s bark.

Before Amber could snark back, they heard a yell. They didn’t seem to think, instead both sprinting in the direction of the noise.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we're gonna have a texting format fricking watch me 
> 
> also do u ever randomly think about how 'amber di angelo' sounds really good?? like it has a nice flow to it and the twin initials like?? awesome


	10. text me in the morning, tell me you still love me, i don't believe a single word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls text. a lot. don't ask me about the format. pls. i'm begging you.  
> summary:  
> merel: [memes]  
> amber: [voice of reason]  
> edit: removed the emojis (a national travesty tbh) so it should b gud now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'text me in the morning - neon trees' because...i wanted a lyric that was related to texting lmao  
> this chapter is 2100+ words which is hilarious because it's the longest chapter thus far and it's in freaking texting format. amazing.  
> it took so long to do the bolding and the cursive and the whole shebang but the writing itself went wayyy faster than regular writing so that was nice

_Sunday, 07:07_

 

 **meme queen** : omg stop staring at the door he’s not coming!!

 **Sinnamon Roll:** I’m not???

 **meme queen:** are u kidding meme right now

 **Sinnamon Roll** : You can’t prove anything….

_meme queen has sent whythefuckulying.jpg_

**Sinnamon Roll** : No offence but I hate you

 **meme queen** : :3c

 

_[08:57]_

**meme queen** : a guy just straight up asked me to give me your number?/

 **meme queen** : the moment you went out back he fuckign flEW UP TO THE COUNTER AND WAS LIKE heyyyyy ;)))) and i was like ??? omg?? someone’s flirting wiht me??? but Noooooo

 **Sinnamon Roll** : Are you just saying this to make me feel better abt nico not coming ??

 **meme queen:** my guy i couldn’t give less of a crap abt Hot Topic Supreme™ not coming over to make bedroom eyes @ u i’m just saying that the hipster dude with the piercing thinks you’re  cute

 **Sinnamon Roll** : ‘hot topic supreme’ omg

 **Sinnamon Roll** : Don’t say that!! you love nico

 **Sinnamon Roll** : Wait did you give the guy my number

 **meme queen** : omg i could never??? you ‘re practically engaged???

 **meme queen:** also i’m not a fucking carrier pidgeon if he really wants your number he’ll get it himself

 **Sinnamon Roll** : engaged (: (: (:

 **meme queen** : jjjjesus christ you’re hopeless

 **Sinnamon Roll** : ):

 **meme queen:** though i will grudgingly admit that ‘amber di angelo’sounds kinda rad

 **Sinnamon Roll** : (: !!

 

_[11:23]_

**Sinnamon Roll** : Is marge still working on that pink thing

 **meme queen** : tbh it’s more of a magenta?

 **Sinnamon Roll** : Omg i’m just saying she’s taking up three seats with her knitting i mean she should be paying rent or something

 

_[12:02]_

**meme queen:** mayday

 **meme queen:** i’m in mortal perril

 **Sinnamon Roll:** *peril

 **meme queen:** OH THANK GOD amber

 **meme queen:** i don’t mean to pressure you

 **meme queen:** but

 **meme queen:** if you were to accept this mission

 **meme queen:** it could save our nation

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Tbh this nation could crash and burn for all i care

 **meme queen:** :0

 **meme queen:** this is why ronald tramp should have been president :////

 **Sinnamon Roll:** You literally voted democrat

 **meme queen:** make!!america!!!great!!again!!

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Sure do miss those good times, with the slavery and blatant sexism

 **meme queen:** aight that’s great and all but you gotta save me

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Where even are you??

 **meme queen:** ….the bathroom

 **Sinnamon Roll** : Merel don’t fucking text on the toilet you’ll give all our costumers pink eye

 **meme queen** : hey i wash my hands wtf???

 **meme queen:** also

 **meme queen:** we’re out of toilet paper

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Oh my god

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Alright i’m coming

 **Sinnamon Roll:** You’re a disaster jesus

 **meme queen:** MY HERO !!!!

 

_[12:44]_

**meme queen:** we should get a pet for the café as like a mascot or something

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Do the words ‘health code violation’say anything to you

 **meme queen:** is it those fried fish bread things they sell on the streets in korea

 **Sinnamon Roll:** A pet would shed hair everywhere???

 **meme queen:** we’ll get one of those funky hairless cats then

 **Sinnamon Roll:** No

 **meme queen:** but mom )))):

 **Sinnamon Roll:** You’re literally older than i am

 **meme queen:** i hate this fuckign family

 

_[13:01]_

**Sinnamon Roll:** Stop drawing dicks on the blackboard

 **meme queen:** wow amber get ur head out of the gutter it’s a smiley

 **meme queen:** like i get you want a piece of dat emo ass but don’t take it out on me??

 **Sinnamon Roll:** I know what a smiley looks like merel. That’s not a smiley

 **meme queen:** are u calling me a liar???

 **Sinnamon Roll:** No. I insinuated it though!

_[13:43]_

**meme queen:** hey

 **meme queen:** hey ambr

 **meme queen:** hahha i can see you from across the room

 **meme queen:** amber

 **meme queen:** amber look i’m waving at you

 **meme queen:** i can hear your pocket vibrate from over here hahahah

 **meme queen:** omg ambr pls

 **meme queen:** ambr

 **meme queen:** ambr pls

 **meme queen:** ambr

 **meme queen:** ambr

 **meme queen:** hey!!!

 **meme queen:** wow you look so angry hahahah

 **meme queen:** why are you coming over here

 **meme queen:** amber?????

 

_[14:36]_

**annoying piece of shit:** thanks for confiscating my phone like an obsessive parent MOM

 **annoying piece of shit:** wait

 **annoying piece of shit:** ARE YOU MCFUCKING KIDDING ME

 **Sinnamon Roll:** :)

_‘annoying piece of shit’ changed their name to ‘meme queen’_

**meme queen:** i have been Wronged

 **Sinnamon Roll:** You poor thing

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Do you wanna talk about it

 **meme queen:** tbh i DO

 **meme queen:** it all started in the summer of 2004, when i was but a budding youth

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Alright that’s all the time we have that’ll be 49857295 dollars please

 **meme queen:** not only a bully but also a scammer, what a surprise

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Shush, you love me

 **meme queen:** do i???

 **meme queen:** yes. yes, i do.

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Sick reference bro

 **meme queen:** B)

 

_[15:12]_

**meme queen:** not trying to be one of those gross ppl who lust over actual serial killing psychopaths but

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Oh my god of course there’s a ‘but’

 **meme queen:** BUT that crossfire guy is fine as heck

 **meme queen:** i wouldn’t mind getting caught up in his crossfire if u kno wha i mean ;)))

 **Sinnamon Roll** : I feel violated bc of that smiley

 **meme queen:** ur just jealous because our love is pure

 **meme queen:** light of my life, fire of my loins

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Why are you referencing a book about a pedophilic relationship

 **meme queen:**????

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Those are the opening lines of ‘lolita’???

 **meme queen:** uhm no??? they’re lana del rey lyrics from her iconic song ‘off to the races’ which appeared on her debut-album born to die (2012)

_Sinnamon Roll has sent wikiscreenshot01.jpg_

**meme queen:** fuck u nabokov CLEARLY stole that from lana

 **Sinnamon Roll:** The Truth Is Out There

 **meme queen:** i will face god and walk backwards into hell

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Is that…. shakespeare

 **meme queen:** OMG

 **meme queen:** it’s a dril tweet

 **meme queen:** tbh billy shakes ain’t got nothing dril

 **Sinnamon Roll:** You’re horrible, why are we friends

 **meme queen:** because of my charming nature and my extensive meme knowledge

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Tru

 **meme queen:** ;3c

 **Sinnamon Roll:**  S T O P

 

_[16:58]_

**Sinnamon Roll:** Hey what do you want for dinner

 **meme queen:** i’m literally in the room next to you

 **Sinnamon Roll:** You texted me during dinner yesterday to pass you the salt

 **meme queen:** hmmmm…i fail to see the correlation…..completely different situations….can’t compare at all…..

 **meme queen:** anyway i want pad thai

 **Sinnamon Roll:** We’re not having pad thai

 **meme queen:** wtf you just asked me what i wanted to eaet??? that’s what i want

 **Sinnamon Roll:** I’m saying no because we’ve already eaten pad thai twice this week

 **Sinnamon Roll:** You can’t survive on pad thai only

 **meme queen:** bitch watch m e

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Oh my god

 **Sinnamon Roll:** How about spaghetti carbonara instead

 **meme queen:** YAS I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR PASTA

 **meme queen:** honestly where would i be without you

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Dead in a ditch probably

 **meme queen:** wow harsh???

 **meme queen:** i mean it’s totally true don’t get me wrong i can barely tie my own shoelaces

 **meme queen:** but still, harsh??

 **Sinnamon Roll:** I’ll add extra egg to the sauce

 **meme queen:** you have been forgiven.

 **Sinnamon Roll:** <3

 **meme queen:** <3

_[18:17]_

**meme queen:** aye pass me the salt shawty

 **Sinnamon Roll:** I can’t Beliebe you

 **meme queen:** no phones at the dinner table!!

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Are you kidding me

 **meme queen:** aight never mind your attitude is salty enough >:0

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Omg

 **meme queen:** fanks babe :3c

 

_[19:09]_

**Sinnamon Roll:** Thanks for doing the dishes!!

 **meme queen:** you literally said you wouldn’t let me out of the kitchen until i’d cleaned up

 **Sinnamon Roll:** I really appreciate it!!

 **meme queen:** oh my god

 **meme queen:** tbh it’s fair though you made dinner

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Your boyfriend is on the news btw. Again

 **meme queen:** OMG MOVE OVER I’M COMING

 **Sinnamon Roll:** That’s unsanitary don’t do it in the kitchen

 **meme queen:** ………did u just make a sex joke omg

 **Sinnamon Roll:** You were the one who said i wanted to get it on with nico srsly why are you surprised??

 **meme queen:** my smol bean…..all grown up….

 **Sinnamon Roll:** I thought i was your mother though

 **meme queen:** shush my child. don’t question authority

 

_[21:13]_

**meme queen:** hey remember yesterday when we punched that hairy dude with the long arms

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Ya he had like a hispanic accent? It was amazing

 **meme queen:** i kinda wanna do it again

 **Sinnamon Roll:** You want to…go look for the monkey man so you can beat him up again

 **meme queen:** omg not the chimpanzee dude per sé

 **meme queen:** just like

 **meme queen:** idk

 **meme queen:** bad ppl in general

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Like a vigilante??

 **meme queen:** omg yas that would be so cool

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Not to be a buzzkill but that’s illegal though

 **meme queen:** well yeah but so is downloading music from the internet like in for a penny in for a pound am i right, ladies??

 **Sinnamon Roll:** omg

 **meme queen:** seriously though like on the off chance that i ever get arrested i don’t want my cellmate to be like ‘hey what you in for?’ and i have to say ‘wicked 2003 original broadway cast recording’ like???

 **meme queen:** i wanna be liek I BEAT UP A VILLAIN

 **Sinnamon Roll:** What if your cellmate is the villain you beat up thoguh

 **meme queen:** details, details

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Okay i gotta admit it would be pretty rad

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Especially since we’re now like. Strong and stuff

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Instead of a bunch of weak noodles

 **meme queen:** hey i resent that

 **meme queen:** i came out of the womb flexing

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Ah yes. How could i forget. Your muscle-bound body.

 **meme queen:** das right

 **meme queen:** dazzlin’ da ladiez since 1998

 **Sinnamon Roll:** We’d need a disguise though

 **meme queen:** ya. i’m not wearing spandex though

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Ditto. We’ll figure something out

 **meme queen:** omg are you for serious??? we’re really doig this??

 **Sinnamon Roll:** We can at least try? Might even stop that bedazzled weirdo you love so much

 **meme queen:** OMGF I COULD MEET MY SOLUMATE IMYELL ING

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Uhm yea sure

 **meme queen:** just you waiiiiiiit

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Of course buddy

 **meme queen:** well damn

 **meme queen:** i’ll be a good friend and ignore that

 **meme queen:** you up for caramel popcorn and sense8

 **Sinnamon Roll:** That’s the show with the lesbian hacker lady right

 **meme queen:** you betcha

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Omg always??

 **meme queen:** ill pop the corn if you queue up netflix

 **Sinnamon Roll:** On it

 

_[02:28]_

**Sinnamon Roll:** Uhm not to alarm you but i heard something coming from the kitchen

 **meme queen:** lmao sorry to wake you that was me

 **Sinnamon Roll:**??????

 **meme queen:** wat

 **Sinnamon Roll:** We have to be up in like two hours man

 **meme queen:** i know ???

 **meme queen:** but i wanted peanut butter

 **Sinnamon Roll:** What???

 **meme queen:** ok im sorry but i can’t be any clearer. i wanted peanut butter

 **Sinnamon Roll:** So?!!

 **meme queen:** so i went to the kitchen and got some??

 **meme queen:** honestly you ‘re supposed to be the brains of this operation?

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Wait wtf is this why we keep running out of pb so fast???

 **meme queen:** uhm????

 **meme queen:** yes???

 **meme queen:** tbh i thought you knew??

 **Sinnamon Roll:** What in the actual fuck

 **Sinnamon Roll:** I can’t believe you??

 **meme queen:** omg ok drama queen just  go back to sleep

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Well i can’t now i know you keep eating all of our peanut butter???

 **meme queen:** shhhhhh…..just close your eyes…..you’re just dreaming htat i’m eating all of our peanutbutter

 **Sinnamon Roll:** You’re not putting your dirty spoon back in the jar are you

 **Sinnamon Roll:** I don’t want your saliva on my toast

 **meme queen:** but it gives it that extra secret flavour!!

 **Sinnamon Roll:** That….is fuckig disgusting oh myg od

 **meme queen:** yes yes just go to sleep

 **meme queen:** remember, we have to be up in two hours!!!

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Gods what idd i do to deseerve this

 **meme queen:** really good karma in a past life

 **Sinnamon Roll:** We’re talkin gabout this tomorroww

 **meme queen:** sure we are

 **meme queen:** sleep well, amber!!!

 **Sinnamon Roll:** Good night merel

 **meme queen:** ;3c

 **Sinnamon Roll:** S T O P WITH THE CAT FAC E OHM YGOD

 **meme queen:** >;3c

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully there'll be more texting chapters in the future. maybe between nico and leo. or a groupchat with the four of them??? who knows/?


	11. happy to lie back, watch it burn and rust. we tried the world, good god, it wasn't for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> da boyz r back   
> (they weren't even here to begin with? i just wanted to make a hsm reference)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'jackie and wilson' - hozier. which is an ambernico song but hey let's make it gay
> 
> don't you love when i make popculture references to fandoms you're not in AMBER (watch the rocky horror picture show you fucknugget it has a drag-queen scientist)
> 
> i wanted this to be up before x-mas as a present but. that didn't happen. so. here. belated gift 4 u

Nico would like to think of himself as a person that didn’t startle easily. Being as intimately acquainted with the shadows as he was, that wasn’t really surprising. Still, standing on a vacant rooftop on a chilly December morning, seemingly only accompanied by the light of the moon and his own thoughts, he would admit he gave a slight jump when he heard a polite cough coming from behind him.

Turning around, he took in the vision of the man standing before him, quickly letting his gaze sweep across his face, the cocky grin, the sharp eyes. Nico figured he must have been around his age, and slightly shorter than himself, though he held himself with such swagger and confidence that it wasn’t very noticeable.

Nico was still marveling over why someone would willingly wear an outfit involving that much mesh panelling in this weather, when the guy had to open his mouth.

“So you’re the Ghost King,” he said, and Nico instantly felt himself bristle.

“It’s _Necro_ , actually,” he replied, in a steely voice, but the guy just laughed while he held his hands up in a placating manner.

“Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to make assumptions,”he smiiled crookedly, “You gotta admit, it _is_ pretty fitting,” he said, as he gestured at Nico’s mask.

Nico resisted the urge to fidget as he raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms with more gusto than he felt. As he sneered at the guy,he haughtily replied, “And what do they call you? _The Sentient Glowstick_? I feel an aneurysm coming on just by looking at you.”

Whether the guy didn’t realise he was being insulted, or just didn’t care, wasn’t quite clear to Nico, but the man held his hand out with a flourish and said, “Please, call me ‘Crossfire’. _Mister Sentient Glowstick_ was my father.” Despite himself, Nico felt himself giving an amused smile as he shook the hand proferred to him.

“It seems like you’ve been leaving breadcrumbs all over town, _Crossfire_ ,” he said pointedly, giving the man’s hand a firm squeeze before letting go.

“Well,” the other replied, “You’ve been doing a pretty good job of cleaning up after me.”

“I’m not here to clean up your mess,” Nico bit out.

“It wasn’t mess;  it was an invitation.”

“…An invitation to _what_ , exactly?”

“You’re good,” the man stated, as he stalked around Nico, “Fast, and you don’t leave traces unless you mean to. You also seem to be able to keep up with me.” Darting forward to fiddle at Nico’s high collar, suddenly too close for comfort, he nodded to himself and added, “and a flair for the dramatics too. I can appreciate that.”

Nico batted him away in irritation before setting his mouth and asked, “What are you getting at?”

“A team-up.”

Nico quickly tried to morph his look of astonishment into condiscending indifference as he gave a scoff and said, “You must be joking.”

Crossfire shrugged. “The cops haven’t been able to catch me yet, but there have been a few calls that were a little too close for comfort. And I’ve seen you work, and though you may be able to dissapear into thin air, a trigger-happy cop only has to get lucky and you’re a goner.”

Nico suppressed the voice whispering in his head that told him that _you’d technically have to be alive in order to die_ , and latched onto something else the bedazzled stranger had said.

“You said you’ve seen me work,” Nico stared the man down, “What do you mean by that?”

He got a grin as a reply, a little cat-like and a little too manic, as the guy shrugged and said, “Let’s just say I have a knack for electronics.”

Nico scuffed his heavy boots against the tarmac topping of the roof, listening to the buckles and clasps jangle in the night air.

“C’mon,” Crossfire taunted, laughing, “I’ll be the Satanic Mechanic to your Frank-N-Furter.”

Saying he trusted the strange guy would have been a blatant lie, but he felt himself nodding at the other all the same, whose eyes widened as if he hadn’t been expecting it, but started grinning after a second, anyway.

Once again, he offered his hand to shake, and when Nico took it, he felt something being slipped into his palm.

He looked at the phone number pressed against his hand.

When he looked up, Crossfire was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT FIC IS GONNA BE A TEXTING CHPATER IM SO EXCTIED


	12. if crazy equals genius, i'm a fucking arsonist, i'm a rocket scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> da boyz r texting aw yea
> 
> i imagine this chapter takes place over the duration of about a month or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'crazy = genius'- panic! at the disco. very very leo valdez

**n.a:** Hello.

 **n.a:** It’s Necro.

 **n.a:** We met last night.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Who???

 **n.a:** I believe I have the wrong number.

 **n.a:** My aplogies.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Nah its cool

 **bad boy supreme:**  WAIT YOURE THE GHOST KING

 **n.a:** …I prefer ‘Necro’.

 **bad boy supreme:** Right right yeah you said that hey it was cool meeting you!

 **n.a:** Likewise.

  **bad boy supreme:**  Do you wanna like plot something

 **n.a:** Plot…something.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Man ive never had an accomplice i dont know how this stuff works dont judge me

 **n.a:** I’m not judging you.

 **bad boy supreme:** Yea you better not be!!

 

* * *

 

 

 **bad boy supreme:**  Hey buddy

 **n.a:** I wasn’t aware we were friends.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Bros who commit felonies together stay together

 **n.a:** Right.

 **bad boy supreme:**  So anyway what are you doing

 **n.a:** Uhm.

 **n.a:** I’m going to a café…

 **n.a:** Why?

 **bad boy supreme:**  You have a date wtf youre a villain villains dont date you cant lead a double life wtf wtf

 **n.a:**  IT’S NOT A DATE

 **n.a:** It’s… not a date.

 **n.a:** I’m going by myself.

 **bad boy supreme:**   At 5pm

 **n.a:** Well.

 **n.a:** They have really good coffee.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Youre a very strange person

 **n.a:** Last week you committed arson, wearing nothing but a pink leotard.

 **bad boy supreme:**  I fail to see your point

 **bad boy supreme:**  Omg does this mean youve been checking me out?? Im flattered :3

 **n.a:** You’re not my type.

 **bad boy supreme:** Thats rude and im hurt and also way too good for you

 **bad boy supreme:**  May i ask what IS your type then

 **n.a:** Blonde, blue eyes, slightly shorter than me, kind, funny, smart, open-minded.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Thats fuckign specific as hell you sound like an amber

 **n.a:** Amber???

 **bad boy supreme:**  *Amber alert sorry

 **n.a:** Right.

 **n.a:** Of course.

 **n.a:** I have to go now.

 **n.a:** Goodbye.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Have fun on your coffee date without a date

 **bad boy supreme:**  Im going to bedazzle my new skinsuit

 **n.a:** A…skinsuit?

 **bad boy supreme:**  Minimal friction so you move faster

 **n.a:** Then why the sequins.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Didnt you need to go drink coffee somewhere

 **n.a:** Have fun with your glitter.

 **bad boy supreme:**  I WILL THANK YOU VERY MUCH

 

* * *

 

**bad boy supreme:**  Hey im just like throwing it out there or whatever but if you ever need anything bedazzled you can come to me you know

 

* * *

 

 

 **bad boy supreme:**  Omg

 **bad boy supreme:** villainyinmyveins.tumblr.com/tagged/ghostfire

 **n.a:** What is that?

 **bad boy supreme:**  ITS US YOU DINGUS

 **bad boy supreme:**  TOGETHER IN A COMPROMISING POSITION

 **bad boy supreme:**  Man i wish i had abs like that

 **bad boy supreme:**  BUT THIS IS HILARIOUS THE INTERNET THINKS WERE DATING

 **bad boy supreme:**  IM CRAPPING MYSELF OH MY GOD ITS SO DETAILED AS WELL

 **bad boy supreme:**  Hey why arent you laughing

 **n.a:** I must tell you that I am quite capable of having romantic feelings towards another man.

 **n.a:** If you’re uncomfortable with this, I would like to end our partnership immediately.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Oh my god youRE GAY

 **n.a:** Bisexual.

 **bad boy supreme:**  THATS AWESOME

 **bad boy supreme:**  IM AN IMMIGRANT YOURE BI WERE BRINGING SO MUCH DIVERSITY TO THE VILLAIN COMMUNITY

 **n.a:** …

 **n.a:** You don’t have an issue with it?

 **bad boy supreme:**  Nah man its cool im glad you told me

 **bad boy supreme:**  I never got the argument against non straight people anyway

 **bad boy supreme:**  “Its unnatural” yea well so is shooting flames out of your hands and yet here i am

 **bad boy supreme:**  Im straight btw

 **n.a:** Good…for you?

 **bad boy supreme:**  Omg no im sorry i didnt mean that in a “please dont come on to me because im straight” kinda way

 **bad boy supreme:**  I meant that very much in a “you just trusted me with a personal fact about yourself so replying in kind seemed like a solid thing to do” kinda way

 **n.a:** Thank you.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Im so glad it feels like we really bonded just now :’)

 

* * *

 

 

 **bad boy supreme:**  I love that we can call each other to meet up and do illegal stuff

 **bad boy supreme** :  Its like a booty call but better

 **bad boy supreme:**  There should be a name for it tbh

 **n.a:** I’m busy.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Im busy as well witH YOUR MOM

 **n.a:** My mother is dead.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Holy shitting christ that went from 0 to 100 way too fast

 **bad boy supreme:**  Im sorry to hear that though uhm i get how you feel

 **n.a:** I don’t think you do.

 **bad boy supreme:**  My mom died when i was younger

 **bad boy supreme:**  Shes kind of part of my origin story

 **bad boy supreme:**  How ironic that the thing that killed her is now my greatest strength

 **n.a:** …

 **n.a:** Are you okay?

 **bad boy supreme:**  Only always

 

* * *

 

 

 **bad boy supreme:**  Hey ive been thinking

 **bad boy supreme:**  Weve known each other for a while now

 **bad boy supreme:**  Maybe we should tell each other our real identities

 **bad boy supreme:**  Ill show you mine if you show me yours ;)))

 **n.a:** I will tell you, if you stop using that horrifying face.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Deal :D

 **n.a:** My name is Nico. Nico di Angelo.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Hhahah

 **bad boy supreme:**  Omg wait

 **bad boy supreme:**  Youre serious arent you

 **n.a:** What’s  the problem?

 **bad boy supreme:**  You said your villain name was necro

 **n.a:** Yes..?

 **bad boy supreme:**  THAT SOUNDS TOO MUCH LIKE YOUR REAL NAME OH MY GUCKING GOD

 **bad boy supreme:**  DO YOU WANT PEOPLE TO FIND OUT YOUR REAL IDENTITY

 **bad boy supreme:**  THIS IS HOW YOU END UP IN PRISON OH MY GOD

 **n.a:** Can you calm down?

 **bad boy supreme:**  I CANT BELIEVE THAT MY ACCOMPLICE IS AN IDIOT

 **n.a:** Alright, alright.

 **n.a:** What do you suggest I use as an alias, then?

 **bad boy supreme:**  :D

 **n.a:** No.

 **bad boy supreme:**  BUT IT SOUNDS SO COOL OMG

 **bad boy supreme:**  Also all of our shippers think your name is ghost king already you cant just ask them to think of a new shipname thats rude and ghostfire sounds badass

 **n.a:** I honestly have no idea what any of that meant.

 **bad boy supreme:**  You didnt look at the art i sent you??

 **n.a:** I did, regretfully.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Omg stop moaning it was actually really good like the proportions and everything

 **bad boy supreme:** Its a mix of our supernames okay omg youre such a granddad

 **bad boy supreme:**  How old even are you???

 **n.a:** Old enough. 

 **bad boy supreme:**  What does that even mean

 **n.a:** Just tell me your name and we’re even, okay?

 **bad boy supreme:**  Right right im leo valdez

 **n.a:** Leo Valdez?

 **bad boy supreme:**  DAS ME

 **n.a:** I’ve heard of that name before.

 **bad boy supreme:**  My reputation precedes me ;3

 **n.a:** There’s a workshop down at Green Street bearing the same last name.

 **n.a:** Any correlation?

 **bad boy supreme:**  Thats my shop!!

 **n.a:** Funny, I pass by quite often.

 **bad boy supreme:**  You live in the area?

 **n.a:** Not exactly, but there’s a place nearby I like to frequent.

 **bad boy supreme:**  What place??

 **n.a:** Uhm.

 **n.a:** It’s called ‘Crumbles’.

 **n.a:**  It’s a café/bookstore hybrid.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Omg i didnt take you for the hipster type

 **n.a:** The coffee is good and the service is excellent, I don’t see how that has anything to do with a certain subculture.

 **bad boy supreme:**  No need to get all defensive hahah

 **bad boy supreme:**  Ive never been there before though if its as good as you say it is we should go there sometime

 **n.a:** I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Hahah why are you afraid ill embarass you

 **bad boy supreme:**  Omg you ARE

 **n.a:** Well…

 **bad boy supreme:**  You realise my civillian wardrobe isnt as glittery as my villain one right

 **bad boy supreme:**  And whats wrong with hanging out outside of our work

 **n.a:** It’s just

 **n.a:** I’m quite protective of the place.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Im not going to blow it up jesus i just want to see why youre so hot for this coffeeshop

 **n.a:** I’m not hot for the café.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Oh

 **bad boy supreme:**  OH

 **n.a:** What?

 **bad boy supreme:**  “The coffee is good and the service is excellent” excellent EXCELLENT HE SAYS

 **n.a:** What are you getting at.

 **bad boy supreme:**  Nothing

 **bad boy supreme:**  I just cant wait to visit this place

 **n.a:** I’m regretting this already.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't actually know whether 'villainyinmyveins' is an exising tumblr url i just made it up
> 
> also, green street?? that's fake.   
> *bo burnham voice* ART IS A LIE, NOTHING IS REAL
> 
> next chapter it's either meeting at the café, meeting as our alter-egos, or some kind of interlude. we'll see
> 
> also, i believe i'm now at 10k+ words, yay!


	13. i don't know what i'm doing, but come in and ruin me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast............ my looOOooove has come aloooong.....my lonely days are....overrrr....and life is lIIIIIKKEEE A SOOOOONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i'm not a dude so idk if the affection leo shows towards nico is completely brotherly or vaguely bi-curious but i'm rolling with it
> 
> "merel do you have to make ppl think we're gay in all of your fics" uhm yes??? obviously??? that's my favourite trope how dare you
> 
> chapter title from 'i could be in love with someone like you' which is a song that was cut from the musical 'the last five years' uhm. which is a musical about a couple who have a crap relationship and then have a divorce so. let's just forget the context of it okay. i only care about aaron tveit and his beautiful voice.
> 
> this chapter is 2269 words long holy heckeroni i'm so proud  
> it's currently like 03:17am but whatever WORTH IT

 

Leo would never describe himself as a morning person. He loved being awake when others were asleep, the streets quiet, save for the cars zipping by and the humming street lights. And after the night he’d had, nearly being busted by two wannabe-heroes, he really felt like hitting the hay and sleeping till sundown. Leo had falsely assumed the duo didn’t have any real strengths, scoffing at their weak disguises that were really just hoodies and some crappy masks, but he’d found he had to reevaluate that judgement when a white-hot burst of fire went zipping past him.

After a rooftop-chase that felt as if it had taken hours before they were able to shake the two, Nico had finally done his weird dissapearing act and had taken them to his tiny little flat, Leo taking in the mold stains and dusty carpet while Nico quickly stuffed a dufflebag, before being grabbed by his elbow and snapped to his place, a little smaller but a little more home-y.

Giving Nico a confused look, the guy had just shrugged and said, “You wanted coffee; we’re getting coffee,” and then looking around, “Where’s your bathroom?”

As Leo directed him down the hallway, he went into his own room to wash and get the gross feeling out of his mouth. Morning breath apparently still happened when you pulled an all-nighter. Sinking his toes into the thick carpeting covering his floor (Leo hated having to touch cold hardwood with his feet in the mornings) he tried to find a shirt without any oilstains, which proved to be quite a feat.

Eventually settling on a black tee that could pass as clean-ish, he also threw on a pair of dark wash jeans, and a flannel for good measure. Leo was still mourning his lack of sleep when he entered his living room, startling slightly as he realised another person was there already. _Right, the Ghost King is in my appartment._ Seeing The Ghost King-seeing _Nico_ without his ostentatious outfit felt kind of unsettling.

Nico, sans cape and eyeliner, looked less like someone you might meet at Comic Con and more like, well. A regular member of society. He had switched his heavy platforms for regular black brogues, which meant he was now about two inches shorter, and though his dark jeans and navy sweater appeared quite grim (he would probably never lose that aura), the whole ensemble just made him look soft and vaguely rumpled, and Leo suddenly felt a strong surge of protectiveness for his mopey friend.

He didn’t know Nico’s whole tragic backstory, he hadn’t unlocked that level of friendship yet, but he knew the kid hadn’t had an easy life, and without the proverbial armour, he finally looked vulnerable. _Still totally able to snap your fingers in the blink of an eye_ , he thought, but nevertheless. Vulnerable.

Nico looked at him in irritation, “You’re staring.”

Wordlessly, Leo swooped forward, and hugged him.

“This is weird,” Nico said tersely, but patted his back anyway.

Pulling back after a handful of seconds, Leo smiled down at him ( _Who’s the short one now?_ ) and said, “Let’s go to that coffeeshop of yours.”

 

Leo already felt a smirk settle on his face when they arrived at the place. The walk really wasn’t very long at all, and he had passed by numerous times, but he had never entered it, for the simple fact that this place didn't seem like the kind of coffeeshop he'd go to. Whenever Leo indulged in buying coffee instead of just making it himself, he'd get a simple latte to-go, always refusing to pay more than a few dollars for something he only drank to keep him awake long enough to finish whatever project he would be working on at the moment.  

Honestly, he didn't quite get why Nico would be the type to enter this place either. He swept his eyes over the curling, white paint on the large windows, the potted plants standing on the sill, and, _really, fairylights?_  Nico looked clearly uncomfortable with Leo observing the whole place so closely, obviously trying to figure out what was so special about it. As Leo was faintly laughing at the blackboard sign that read, _"In there, nice drinks. Up ahead? I dunno, maybe bears? Wouldn't risk it."_   Nico finally gave a huff and said, "Look, you gotta promise me something; don't do anything weird, okay?"

Leo looked up, "You mean, don't be myself?"

Nico looked affronted, "No, of course not. Just-" he sighed, "-never mind. Let's go, we've been standing outside for way too long, we look insane."

Walking inside, closely followed by Nico, Leo had to admit the place looked… nice. Ditzy, for lack of a better word. None of the seats were uniform, the larger wicker chairs and couches pushed against the fair wall, with coffee tables to support the drinks and snacks the customers would order. Though it was still quite early, already there were a few customers, a couple elderly ladies sat knitting in a corner around a plate piled with oatmeal cookies, and some students who were sitting on the high chairs by the windows, frantically tapping away at their laptops while consuming as much caffeine in as little time as possible.

The moment the little bell above the door chimed, _how cute,_ a pretty blonde girl in an apron came towards him, and when she noticed Nico, her smile widened. _Oh,_ Leo thought smugly. Turning back to look at his friend to taunt him, Leo was surprised to see him so smitten, yet so nervous. _Real, human emotions! This day couldn't get any better._ This also explained why the majority of Nico's funds dissapeared to this little place (Leo wasn't above hacking into his bank account) and why he visited here so often.

Nico walked up to the girl, clasping her hand, but before he could get out a word, she had planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth, smiling so brightly her eyes crinkled, and said, "Happy belated-New Year." Nico looked surprised for a second, before breathing out a, "Happy belated-New Year," in return, completely ignoring Leo, who had to look away in order to avoid bursting out laughing. _Nico was so, so whipped._ Abruptly clearing his throat and finally letting go of the girl, he gestured at Leo and said, "I brought a friend."

The girl shook his hand ( _Amber, her nametag read)_ , and Leo inclined his head in greeting.

"I like your place, Nico seems to be very fond of it," he took a moment to raise an eyebrow at him, giving him a look that was supposed to convey, _I'm going to use this against you on a later time,_ before introducing himself. "I'm Leo."

"Nice to meet you, Leo," Amber smiled, "I've never met any of Nico's friends before."

Leo laughed, "Neither have I," before continueing,"So, uh, you sell coffee _and_ books? How does that work?"

Smiling proudly, Amber nodded in assent, "It's a café/bookstore hybrid."

 _And where have I heard that before?_ Leo was positively gleeful. He was pretty sure Nico realised that as well, because he hurriedly said, "We should go order," before dragging Leo to the counter.

Leo leaned against it, still exercising the power of his smugness over Nico, not even taking his eyes off of him when someone behind the counter politely coughed and said, "You wanted to order?"

"Madam, your finest bean water," he proclaimed, before turning around to look at the girl, who gave an unimpressed snort, saying, "Just a filter coffee then?" before checking a box on a piece of paper in front of her. She had large brown eyes, which seemed even larger by the huge glasses she was wearing, and they contrasted strongly with her pale skin. He was staring at her dark eyebrows and the faint indentation in her chin, when he realised she was saying something.

"Sorry?"

She smiled, amused, "Want anything in that boring filter coffee of yours? Milk, sugar, syrup, cocaine?"

"You really put cocaine in the coffee here?" he asked.

"What, are you a cop or something?" She snorted, before shaking her head. "Nah, we don't need to. Our coffee is just _that_ good."

Leo raised his eyebrows at that. The girl was cocky. He was kind of into it.

"Very well then, I'll just have some boring creamer with my boring coffee," he replied, leaning his elbows on the counter, smiling when she ducked her head to check another box on her little list, showing off the brightly coloured, plastic hairgrips that were keeping her hair out of her face. There were three of them; green, blue and yellow, in a neat row. _Cute,_ he thought, before shaking his head.

"Okay, last question," she looked up again, glittery gelpen poised over her paper, and smiled crookedly,  "What's your name?"

Leo's smile widened, and said, "The man of your dreams."

Instead of blushing, as Leo had hoped she would, the girl just gave a startled laugh, before scribbling on the paper in a messy scrawl, the green ink glittering in the overhead lamps, and said, "That must be so inconvenient when you're getting your ID renewed. Do they even believe you at City Hall? Or are you known as the guy with the weird name?"

Leo was slightly taken aback. And maybe a little in love.

"Well, I mean," he pushed his hair out of his face, ( _Maybe I should invest in some of those hairclips?_ ) "I'm wildly famous, so," he finished lamely.

The girl ( _Merel! Nametags exist for a reason, hello_ ) snorted, and nodded her head, "Of course you are. I'll give a yell when your coffee is ready, take a seat," and then looked behind him, making eye-contact with Nico ( _Who Leo had completely forgotten about, the sneaky bastard_ ) she nodded at him and said, "The usual?" to which Nico gave an affirmative.  Smiling, she ensured that Amber would prepare it, at which Nico just blushed, and pulled him to a corner of the café to take a seat.

"Who was _that_?" Leo hissed at him, not even trying to feign nonchalance.

Nico just shrugged, "Merel? She's owns the place, together with Amber. She's kind of strange, to be honest, but she's nice, and doesn't judge when I want to order a book about, like, blood rituals," he said disinterestedly, tapping away at his phone, "she also makes a _killer_ blueberry cheesecake."

Leo hummed, looking back at the front of the store, where Amber was busying herself with the coffeemachine, while Merel reached up on a shelf to grab two large, mismatched mugs.

"And Amber?"

Nico's typing fingers stilled for a moment, before continuing to tap steadily at the touchscreen, and said, apparently as nonchalantly as he could, "What about her?"

Now it was Leo's turn to shrug. "She seems nice, is all."

Nico kept staring at his phone, and Leo valiantly ignored his blushing cheeks as he said, "She is."

He looked at the front of the shop again, where Merel appeared to be not-quite poking Amber, who was concentrating on swirling a design in the foam of the coffee, and then threw a cleaning rag at Merel's face, who jerked back with an indignant squawk. Leo laughed to himself, before thinking back to when he entered the shop, clearly remembering a rainbow sticker by the window.

"Are they, erm," he said carefully, "are they together?"

Nico looked at him, delicately raising an eyebrow. "They've known each other for nearly a decade."

Leo felt his face fall. "Ah, that's-" he felt his gaze drift to the two girls again, where Amber was dusting some flour off of Merel's shoulder and Merel pressed a quick kiss to her head in thanks,  "-Sweet?"

Nico looked puzzled, before starting to chuckle.

Leo frowned.

"They're not _together_ -together," Nico clarified.

"Oh," Leo said, " _Oh!"_

"Yes, _oh,"_ Nico laughed, turning back to his phone.

Leo was about to say something, but stopped when he saw Merel, who was walking towards their table with their orders

"I thought we were supposed to get our coffees ourselves," he smirked, "Couldn't stay away from me, huh?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "When there's a line, you have to fetch your own order, but it's pretty quiet still, so I thought I might get a little work-out," she said, as she placed Nico's latte in front of him.

"You realise the counter is only a few feet away," Nico replied drily, smirking into his coffee.

Merel tutted, "You really want to back-talk the person who prepares your food? That's just dangerous,"and shook her head disapprovingly.

Nico mimed zipping his lips as she put down a small platter with four macarons on it, in soft blues and yellows.

"Amber's been trying something new with the filling, and she wanted to test them on you guys, so these are on the house," she explained, before picking up a small ceramic jug shaped like a giraffe, and a bulky mug with dainty little flowers on it, and placed them in front of Leo, looking him straight in the eye as she murmured, "For 'the man of my dreams'."

Leo was faintly aware of Nico's shoulders shaking with silent laughter beside him, but he could only look at Merel 's retreating back with wide eyes.

He took a tentative sip of the coffee, which was strong and faintly spicy, smelling like ginger and cinnamon, and noticed how the socks that were peeking out of Merel's sneakers didn't match together.

He decided he was going to come back here.

For the coffee, of course.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never felt this narcissistic in my LIFE tbh i wish my flirt-game was this strong holy shit ??
> 
> also we write our orders on pre-printed paper kinda like what they have on the cups at starbucks? but we try to avoid using cardboard cups because it's bad for the environment bla bla bla we're a bunch of hippies okay
> 
> also also. glittery gelpens?? never too old for those. i was inspired by the green glitterpen that's sitting in my pencilholder as we speak
> 
> also also also. those kitchy hairclasps that toddlers wear? they're AMAZING honestly screw bobbypins and clips that constantly slide out of your hair HAIRGRIPS IS WHERE IT'S AT
> 
> also × 4 = i've added this fic to a series so that, if i ever finally finish it, i can still add little snippets and extras as a sort-of spin-off slice-of-life kinda stuff (i need to stop using so many hyphens) so there will be a real ending (hopefully) but there may come some more 'after happily ever after' kinda stuff. not the jon cozart kind. it's gonna stay happy. i don't need that drama


	14. i feel the heat, i see the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck idk we kick ass that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'miss atomic bomb' - the killers   
> whicvh is suCH AN AMBER/NICO SONG HOLY MACARONI  
> enjoy this tiny ass chapter aight

"I can't believe you went straight for the nose," Amber chuckled as she dusted herself off.

"I needed a way to hold him back without him shaking me off," Merel shrugged, discarding her snot-covered gloves, "besides, his nostrils just looked so inviting."

They looked down at the perp that was lying on the pavement in front of them, groaning in pain. When he noticed they were still looking at him, he sharply lifted his head to glare at them, but lowered it just as fast with a wince.

Amber clucked her tongue, and looked at Merel, "You want to do the honours?"

"With pleasure," Merel grinned back, crouching as she put her hand on the cracks between the paving stones, and Amber watched as small vines seeped between her fingers, and started to wind around the man they'd just stopped from harassing a random woman on the streets.

The guy in question, who was verging on unconscious, started to try and wriggle away the moment he realised what was happening, but Amber just lazily put her boot on his forehead in order to keep him down.

"You may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war!" he exclaimed, clearly outraged by the indifferent way he was being treated. Merel and Amber just exchanged amused looks, before Merel patted his shoulder, saying, "There, there."

The weirdly hairy guy just continued fuming, and the girls allowed him a few moments of rage before Merel started to look bored and a bunch of leaves started gathering around the lower part of his face, effectively gagging him.

Merel got up and wiped her knees, as Amber looked of in the distance, listening for the police sirens.

"We should get going soon," she murmured, and Merel was about to assent, when a figure dropped down before them, covered in rhinestones.

"You," Amber merely said, moving in beside Merel, flank to flank.

Merel groaned, but held her hands up in a defensive gesture, anyway, "Let's make this quick, my show is about to start."

"Ever heard of 'online streaming'?" Crossfire laughed, hands on his hips, seemingly far too at ease with two angry girls outnumbering him, one of them whose eyes were already starting to glow.

Merel shrugged, but didn't change her position, she wasn't _stupid_ , as she said, "I like the authenticity."

Before Crossfire could respond, Amber bit out an annoyed, "Where's your partner, anyway?"

They were startled by a strong grip on their elbows, and a smug, "Right behind you," as they felt a lurching in their stomachs, and plunged into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oho? ohohoh?? is that? a cliffhanger?? i did that? did i do that?? i did do that
> 
> the plot thickens ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )
> 
> next chapter we're gonna be TIED UP but sadly not in the kinky way :(


	15. we can be heroes, just for one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fight scenes are so hard to write wtf??? it probably reads very stilted but. hey. i don't get paid for this nonsense. 
> 
> anyway, amber, my adorable buttercup, this might lift your spirits in light of your examweek starting today.  
> or not. since it gets kinda angsty but HEY FUCK IDK MAN I'M NOT A PROFESSIONAL GODDAMN
> 
> added a cheeky mean girls reference in there for the bantz
> 
> also, chapter title is from 'heroes' - david bowie BECAUSE I TOLD YOU I WOULD DO IT. nico would be proud. pls enjoy

The first thing that Amber felt when she woke up, was how stiff her limbs were. The details from last night's events came surging back to the forefront of her mind, and she set her jaw. _Don't open your eyes,_ a little voice in her head said. That seemed like a good idea, she wasn't aware of her environment, but she did know that she was tied up to some type of chair, the metal of a pair of handcuffs biting into her wrists. Their captors hadn't tried to wake them up yet, if she feigned unconsciousness, they might not check up on them, if she just-

Merel groaned loudly next to her. Awesome.

Peeking from under her lashes, Amber looked over at her friend. She was still in disguise, including her face, which was both a blessing and a curse, because now Amber couldn't tell if she was hurt.

"You okay?" she murmured. Merel just looked off hazily in the distance while mumbling something about bees. Amber looked around the large concrete room they were in. There was debris shoved in the corners, and large, panelled windows that indicated  they were pretty high up. Reinforced steel beams ran upright through the floors to support the ceilings. She looked back at one of the far corners, where a twisted, rusty rod was lying. Perhaps it would be strong enough to wrench open her bindings, but before Amber could try and scoot over with her chair, the metal door slammed open, and Crossfire and The Ghost King came in. The former was still in his lycra suit, though it was now slightly torn and looked considerably more dusty, while the latter had exchanged his dramatic cape for a studded leather jacket, and a cheap plastic hockey mask with a stylised skull painted on it. His leather, fingerless gloves were still in place, though.

"You're awake," the Ghost King said, and his intonation betrayed his surprise.

Amber gave him a sweet smile. "Glad to know you're not a complete idiot," before nodding her head at Merel, serious once again, "What did you do to her?"

"The same we did to you," The Ghost King said, looking over at his partner, who was leaning down in front of Merel, while the girl just continued to smile dopily at thin air. "You both appeared to be against being tied up."

Amber gave him an unimpressed look.

Ghost King continued, "Sometimes, the substance has an extended effect, I'm guessing your friend ate recently."

Amber thought back to when they had climbed out of the window to the fire escape, and Merel had darted back inside to stuff a donut into her mouth. Her stomach decided to grumble traitorously at that moment, and Ghost King gave a light chuckle.

"What did you bring us here for, anyway?" Amber asked, glaring at the man as he grabbed a discarded chair and sat down on it, facing her. "If you want us to join your weird theatre club, the answer is 'no'."

The Ghost King gave an amused smile, looking like he was about to answer, before squinting sharply at his companion and, in a demanding voice, asked what he was doing.

"Man, I'm not doing anything," Crossfire said, waving his hand at The Ghost King, only to continue poking Merel in the nose, who went cross-eyed.

"Stop touching her," Amber said coolly, already feeling heat gathering behind her eyes. Without the use of her hands, her aim was pretty sloppy, but maybe she could generate enough heat to burn through her bindings. If she could cause a small explosion, she might draw enough attention to send their captors fleeing, but Merel was too out of it to protect herself. Besides, the drop from this building was way too high.

Breathe in, breathe out.

"Crossfire," The Ghost King said shortly, "we didn't bring them here for harm. _Or_ annoyance. Let her be."

Amber looked back at him. "Why _did_ you bring us here?"

The Ghost King started turning over one of his sleeves, showing a small sliver of lettering on his pale skin, and responded, "You and your... _accomplice_ ,-" he said the last word pointedly, looking over at Merel, who was woozily swaying her head, while Crossfire just squinted at her, "-have been causing us quite a bit of trouble. We we're wondering if, perhaps you could be persuaded to-"

"If you could knock that shit off," Crossfire interjected, and stared back at Merel. "It's super annoying," he whispered. Merel just blew a raspberry, and continued smiling.

"And you decided that doing so in this setting would be a good idea?" Amber said incredulously.

She couldn't see much of the Ghost King's face, but he seemed to frown when he said, "I don't understand what's wrong with this."

"Bit of a power imbalance, don't you think?" She jangled her chains pointedly.

He rolled his eyes, "You never would've come with us willingly."

"So, you admit to kidnapping us?" Amber retorted.  

"With the best intentions!" he exclaimed.

"And what if we refuse your offer?" she bit back.

The Ghost King held his hands up, placatingly. "We are more than willing to donate a large sum-"

"Not interested," Amber immediately retorted, her mind going to all the unpaid bills laying on the coffee table at home. They would figure it out. Somehow.

The Ghost King evidently was not expecting that, falling silent.

Merel started humming off-key, and Amber looked over at her, gut clenching with worry, but Merel continued bopping her head to her own beat, before leaning her cheek on her shoulder, gazing with lidded eyes at Amber.

For a few seconds, her vision seemed to clear, and murmured, "Jalpers."

Amber just tried not to smile.

Merel whispered, "I want to tell you a _secret_ ," and Crossfire, equal parts unconcerned and amused, decided to indulge her.

It want pretty fast after that. Crossfire was already leaning in when Ghost King seemed to realise what was happening, and Merel had head-butted him hard enough to send him stumbling backwards, throwing herself sideway, screaming, "Now!"

Amber didn't need to be told twice, squeezing her eyes shut as pieces from her cuffs flung everywhere and embedded themselves into the concrete.

The force of the blow had knocked the Ghost King against a steal beam with considerable force, Amber wincing as she heard the cracking of a skull against metal. As he slumped against the floor, Amber quickly flung plasma at Crossfire, who was still blinded by the earlier blast, and rushed over to Merel, quickly searing through her bindings, muttering apologies when she burned her wrist, which were quickly waved away as she got up. Merel quickly dug through her fanny pack, grabbing some seeds before spitting in the palm of her hand, and pressing it against a windowsill.

"How do you feel now, about nineties' fashion?" she grinned, as roots quickly started coiling and breaking through the glass panes.

"It's still ridiculous," Amber sighed, "though I admit; practical." She faintly realised that the bottom half of her sleeves had completely burned up, and were still smouldering.

They heard a groan behind them, just as the thick branch had climbed far enough to make a quick get-away.

Amber gestured at the window, "Age before beauty."

"Oh, _fuck you_ ," Merel laughed, but went without further complaint, closely followed by Amber.

Amber felt slightly calmed when their feet hit solid ground, but that quickly vanished when she saw Crossfire descending the stalk.

"Seriously? What kind of fairytale-bullshit is this?" Merel said incredulously.

"Pretty sure I've never read this one," she glanced at Merel, "Can you run?"

"I can _try_ ," Merel said, agitated.

They took off on a sprint.

 

* * *

 

 

"You okay?" Amber asked, handing Merel the icepack.

"I'll be fine," she winced as the cold thing touched her forehead, "that guy has a thick skull though."

Amber smiled in reply, "Were you really conscious the whole time?"

"Nah," Merel smiled, leaning back into the soft cushions of the couch, "I came by pretty quickly, but I can play a convincing drunk when I need to."

"You deserve an Oscar," Amber deadpanned.

"Damn straight I do," Merel murmured, before wincing again. "I'm going to be so bruised in the morning. Can I borrow your good foundation?"

Amber nodded, "Sure," before falling silent again.

Merel sat up a bit, grabbing her tea from the table, her loose sleeve riding up to show the blisters on her wrist. They would need to get some ointment on that soon.

Merel looked at her from over the rim of her mug, her glasses slightly fogging up. "Are _you_ okay, though? You're usually pretty hyped after missions like these."

Amber though back to the tattoo she had seen on the Ghost King's arm. She was sure she had never seen it before, but, for some reason, it still niggled at the back of her mind.

She shrugged at Merel, "It's probably nothing."

"O-kay," Merel said sceptically, "Do you want to watch Winnie the Pooh and cuddle?"

Amber blew a lock of hair out of her face and got up. "I'll get the fancy popcorn," she said, and laughed when Merel whooped in approval.

Tomorrow it would be Monday, and they'd have to be up early for another day of hard work, but for now, they were allowed to indulge themselves. As she got some cold drinks from the fridge, her mind drifted to Nico,- as it tended to do- and she wondered if he was thinking about her as well.

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't stop thinking about her," Nico sighed.

Leo just dragged his hands down his face. He knew Nico wasn't going to listen to him, not right now, with his mind... _otherwise occupied._

"How can one person be that powerful," Nico continued, absentmindedly flipping through one of his massive- and Leo would like to add, scary- tomes, more so to have something to occupy his hands with rather than actually reading.

"I totally resent that," Leo huffed, lying down on the new carpet that he had insisted Nico'd buy. Honestly, why have all that money and then not spend it? Sometimes Leo felt as if he had adopted Nico and that he was now his mom. Not a regular mom, though. A _cool_ mom.

Nico just mumbled something incomprehensible and continued flipping some pages, before putting the book down on his desk with a _thud_ , making dust fly out from between the paper.

"Man, you got your ass kicked by a girl, get over it," Leo whined. "Seriously, she nearly killed you! That was awesome!"

Nico just glared at him.

Leo stopped for a bit, re-evaluating his words, "Okay, so, maybe not _awesome_ , but like. Impressive. Y'know," he said, waving his hand in the air.

Nico nodded, not really paying attention to Leo as he rubbed the thumb of one hand over the palm of his other, and Leo sat up.

"Can you hear her?" he said, looking around excitedly, as if Bianca would somehow make herself known.

Nico hesitantly shook his head. "She's ...getting fainter every day."

Leo sighed and looked at the rug, tugging slightly at the fibres with his fingers. According to Nico, Bianca's meetings were sporadic at best, and her presence was never very strong. Nico had explained that some spectres could be quite powerful, even appear visually to the living and speak, but these often still had strong ties to this world, some kind of unresolved issue that needed to be fixed before they could pass on. The way Nico had explained it, it had sounded not so much as if Bianca was tied to Nico, as much as Nico was tied to Bianca.

Once, during one of Nico's bad nights, they had gotten extensively drunk and Nico had told him everything; his mother, his absent father, how his sister was before she got sick, talking about Bianca ad nauseam, and in the warmth of Nico's little apartment, Leo's empty glass had frozen over. And when Leo had given a small smile, and whispered, "It's nice to meet you," Nico had burst into tears, ugly sobs leaving his throat raw, as Leo rubbed his back until the morning light.

Nico had been pretty miserable back then.

Nico looked pretty miserable now.

But he knew one thing that might cheer him up.

"You want to go to your usual haunt, tomorrow?" (Get it, _haunt_? Because he's the _Ghost_ King? Leo mentally gave himself a pat on the back.)

He gave Nico a hopeful look- so what if his motivations weren't _entirely_ altruistic? –and batted his eyes until Nico gave a small smile and nodded his head, at which Leo pumped his fist in the air in victory.

Leo lay back down on the rug. They would figure out the nonsense with the two mutant girls some other time.

For now he just wanted to think about a certain cute barista.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao leo u idiot 
> 
> a deleted paragraph because it was awkward nd pretentious but i like the concept of it so? see it as a deleted scene idk: 
> 
> "Apparently, Nico had attempted some kind of séance during Halloween- something about liminal spaces being stronger then, Leo didn't really understand it- but it had failed epically as Bianca had refused to show, and when Nico had smashed a mirror in frustration, a remnant piece had fogged over, and spelled, "Te amo, fratellino," which had left Nico pretty messed up for a while."
> 
> i have like. no idea what to do for the next chappie (that's writer's lingo for 'chapter' fiy in case u didn't get that you know just in case in case you know) might introduce Hipster Piercing Man?? possibly? thoughts on that?? lemme know yea
> 
> it's freakin g. four-thirty am kill me t odeath. 
> 
> HAVE A GREAT DAY, BABE!!! I LOVE YOU!!! GO GET 'EM!!!


	16. i don't wanna know who i am without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me, arriving four weeks late with starbucks: what did i miss?
> 
> y'all. we're meeting Hipster McPiercing are you excited or what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from bear's den - agape
> 
> man idk what this is?? also the first half of this was written two weeks ago so if the flow/mood suddenly changes halfway that's probably an explanation as to why

The moment Nico stepped over the threshold and heard the little bell jingle, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had to give Leo credit, sometimes the guy knew what he needed even when he himself didn't. They had slept until the late afternoon, both tired from the interrogation and in need of recovery, and had decided to spend the rest of the day at the café. Nico had half-heartedly packed some books that were relevant to the research he needed to be doing, but Leo had just gotten his phone and charger, saying he wasn't going to do anything but try to flirt with Merel and play _Angry Birds_. Nico wasn't going to deny he was fond of Leo, but there were times when he might feel slightly jealous of him. Leo was the kind of guy who didn't seem to feel uneasy around new people, or any person, really, and though he made plenty of social blunders, he was always able to brush them off and make the other laugh.

Nico was painfully aware of Leo's feelings towards Amber, or the lack thereof, but even now, watching him squeeze Amber in a tight hug, he felt a small pinprick of anger in the centre of his chest.

_Breathe. He's your friend._

Still, he felt much more at ease when they'd finally let go off each other and Nico received his own hug.

Which lasted far longer, by the way.

Not that he was counting. 

"Hey," he said, reluctantly pulling back. His fingertips faintly tingled from where her hair had brushed against them.

She smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear and said, "Hello to you too," and, out of nowhere, reached up, and kissed him on the cheek.

The movement also caused her to press up against him once more, and Nico was pretty sure he was going to die.

_Maybe it was a European thing? Though he never did-Don't question it!_

He was faintly aware of Leo and Merel casting glances at them with knowing smirks. Amber still had a hand on his shoulder, smiling as if _cheek kisses_ were a normal occurrence between them. Nico hoped they could be a normal occurrence.

Any type of kisses, really. He wasn't picky.

Still, he wasn't actually used to being kissed by beautiful girls and his mind was going a mile a minute, trying to find an appropriate response.

Nico was about to awkwardly blurt out a, " _Coffee?_ " when he was saved by the bell above the door.

A tall guy entered, broad-shouldered and bearded, for some reason only wearing a cardigan and a beanie against the cold weather. He gave Nico an unimpressed once-over, before zeroing in on the hand Amber still had on his shoulder.

He gave Amber a _weirdly playful_ smile and said, "Where is my hug?" to which Amber gave a forced laugh. Nico absently noted that the hand on his shoulder flexed once, before pulling away.

Ignoring the comment about the hug, Amber nodded at the guy in greeting, before hurrying to the counter.

Getting a notepad and a pen, she smiled at the guy and said, "What can I help you with, Oscar?"

The beefy guy just leaned against the register, grinning at Amber as he said, "You _know_ it's 'Orson,' darling. I come by every week."

"You sure do," Amber muttered, scratching something onto the notepad, still smiling, though it seemed a little strained.

Nico heard Leo mutter something to Merel about _taking advantage of customer service_ , and he felt his mouth set.

_This wasn't-_

_Was this what he did with Amber?_

The douche- _Orson_ \- had already rattled off his order, a long collection of adverbs and adjectives that had Nico rolling his eyes, but Amber just looked bored, pen flying over the paper and jotting down every single word as if this was normal.

As if she was used to it.

Meanwhile Merel had unstuck herself from Leo's side and was busy frothing... _something_ , while keeping an eye on a small pot that was on a burner, and apparently, _simultaneously,_ timing the drip of the espresso machine.

Amber had already gotten a mug out for Merel to pour all of the various liquids into, while Amber rung up the guy.

"That'll be six-thirty, please."

Getting out his wallet, the guy smirked and said, "How much extra for your number?"

Amber's expression started to get a little pinched, but Merel snorted and said, "You wouldn't be able to afford it."

Clacking his tongue, Orson ignored Merel, and leaned closer over the counter. "C'mon darling, what do you say?"

"I'd...rather not," Amber said, looking down at her hands.

Nico looked over at Leo, who was busy glaring daggers at the guy, as he huffed and put his palm onto the wooden countertop.

"You know, I've been coming here for weeks, buying your coffee, tipping you well. The least you could do-"

Nico was at the guy's side in an instant, glaring up at him. Motioning to the mug, he said, "You sure you don't want this _to-go_?"

Orson stepped closer, getting into Nico's personal space, making clear how much taller he was. Nico scolded himself for feeling intimidated. _He had a politician chained up by the ankles last week, for fuck's sake._

Orson squinted at him. "What is your problem?"

"I'm looking at it," Nico replied. If he was playing up the whole dark-aura-business to make up for the height difference, so be it.

"Nico," he heard Leo say his name from behind him, as a warning.

"Listen, you little shit, you can't stop me from talking to this bitch-"

Nico's fist collided sharply with Orson's forehead, an uppercut right on his brow, which had left the latter staggering backwards, toppling against the glass display with a grunt.

For a few seconds it was quiet in the café, as Orson pushed himself back up, a look of venom in his eyes. Nico felt the knuckles of his dominant hand still ache faintly.

"Get out," someone bit out, and Nico turned around to see Amber, of all people, glowering at the both of them, her eyes almost burning with their intensity and her entire body taut with rage.

She'd never looked at him like that. It felt horrible.

Her lip curled. "Get _out. Now."_

He heard Orson muttering something before thumping the display with his fist, leaving a faint starburst crack, and exiting the shop.

Nico started, "I-"

"You don't start fights in my shop," Amber said, voice deceptively monotonous.

"I wasn't-"

"Leave."

He looked over at Leo, who had Merel's hand on his forearm. Leo briefly touched her shoulder, before grabbing his coat. Nico could only stare at the ground as they walked out of the café.

Objectively, he knew they were being thrown out because he had crossed a line, but-

_Gods._

_That look in her eyes._

His gut twisted unpleasantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i wrote orson convincingly douche-y and not cringey/stereotypically douchey ya feel
> 
> next chapter they'll make up. probably. hopefully. idk. we'll see?  
> (also hopefully i'll upload a little faster jesas chraist)


	17. but now i've found the velvet sun that shines on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why won't it show the bolding w h y

"So, uh," Merel started cautiously, head peeping through the door opening, "how you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Amber bit out, as she continued to strangle the pastry dough on the counter.

Taking a breath, Merel bravely started to inquire, "Do you want to talk-," but quickly fled when Amber started to vigorously slap the dough against the counter's surface.

Their croissants hadn't ever tasted this good.

Merel still felt like killing Nico. 

 

Leo startled from the banging on the garage door, and managed to drop the wrench he was holding onto his face, while simultaneously hitting his head on the car he was lying under.  
He got up, turning the volume of his speakers down (playing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, a timeless classic) and opened the door, to find Merel on his doorstep.

In any other case, this would've pleased him to no end, but seeing the recent debacle with Nico, Leo wasn't exactly sure on what page he and Merel were. Especially since the two girls were really protective of each other.

Like, scary protective.

Like, if Merel was here to murder him and bake him into a delicious pot pie, Leo wouldn't be surprised.

"Uhm," Leo hazarded, "Hi..?"

Please don't turn me into a tasty meatball.

"Hey," Merel said, giving a meek wave.

Feeling pretty confident that Merel wasn't going to slaughter him (no knives in sight) he continued, "What's up?"

"Your friend's an idiot," Merel stated.

Leo nodded slowly, feeling confused, "I'm... aware-"

He frowned when Merel started digging in her apron pocket. It seemed like she had come straight here from the café during her break.  
"Here." She held up a business card.

As Leo took it, he noticed two cell phone numbers on it, one circled and underlined repeatedly, with exclamation marks to emphasize it.  
"It's my number," she clarified, at which Leo looked up sharply. "I need you to put me in a group chat with Nico," she elaborated. "Assuming the guy like, has a phone or whatever."

"Yeah, uh, yes, he does," Leo said quickly.

Merel nodded, looking away. "Don't tell him but,-" she sighed, "-Amber has been kind of down the last few days, so-"

"-So you're fixing it," Leo finished, looking at her.

She shrugged, "I don't like it when things... aren't whole."

Leo just nodded. He knew a thing or two about that, fixing things.

"To be honest, I feel a bit weird, seeing you outside the shop," Merel looked at the ground again.

Leo flicked the cardstock against his fingers, "I get what you're saying," he huffed. "Kind of... like we're disobeying our parents, or something."

"Feels more like I'm Amber's mother, to be honest," she smiled, shaking her head.

"Does that make me the father?" Leo joked, aiming for smooth and, judging by Merel's wide eyes, missing by a mile.

"I mean, Nico's father!" Leo quickly backtracked, "Like, we're both parents of our respective friends. Separately."

"Hah, yeah," Merel chuckled as she scratched the back of her head, "we should, uh, fix our children's messes though. Respectively."

"Right, right, yeah," Leo nodded lamely.

"But I should be getting back," Merel said, jerking one thumb behind her and holding up the wrist of her other arm to show the time on her watch.

"Totally," Leo kept nodding. "Uh. I should too. Busy, and stuff."

"Yes, of course!" Merel was nodding too, looking like she was going to walk away but didn't really want to. "And-you have my number!"

"Yeah, the groupchat, on it," Leo said.

"It might also come in handy some other time," Merel shrugged faux-casually, still walking backwards as slowly as humanly possible.

Leo smiled. "Like when?"

"Like-" she gestured, "-If you want to go, uh, hang?" she trailed off weakly.

He couldn't stop grinning. "I'd like that."

"Good," she smiled, "I really have to go now! I'm late!" She gave a wave and started to sprint as she yelled, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Leo yelled back through cupped hands. She looked over her shoulder as she turned the corner and gave another shouted, "bye!" before disappearing.

Leo took a second to look at the empty street before closing the door and getting his phone out of his pocket.  
 **successfully added** _'merel'_ **to contacts.  
>>send text to: merel  
>>bye :) **

 

Nico was staring at the New York City skyline, feeling the wind tousle his hair as he was enjoying the view and very much not moping, thank you, Leo, when his phone pinged.  
 **you've been added to group 'the cone of shame!!!!!!!'**  
 _members:_ **meme queen** , **bad boy supreme** , **_you_**

 **meme queen** : WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY  
 **meme queen** : TO SHAME

 **n.a**.: What?

 **meme queen** : also for the purposes of this conversation i would like to remain anonymous thanks

 **bad boy supreme** : Hey nico i put us in a group with merel because she wanted to yell at you

 **meme queen** : ...i can't fukcign believe you told him my secret identity

 **bad boy supreme** : Hhahh woops  
 **bad boy supreme** : Ok but now he knows its someone who knows his address so in the sense of threatening him it would be easier

 **meme queen** : dang u right

 **n.a**.: ...No but, really, what's happening.

 **meme queen** : YOU ARE AN IDIOT SANDWICH

 **n.a** : ...

 **bad boy supreme** : Tbh thats inaccurate

 **n.a** : Thank you, Leo.

 

 **bad boy supreme** : I mean hes italian so that would make him an idiot panini at least

 **n.a** : ...Never mind.

 **meme queen** : very well  
 **meme queen** : really though nico  
 **meme queen** : sources have told me that you recently acted like a giant fucking dick  
 **meme queen** : a very reliable eyewitness (me) was even at the scene to prove it  
 **meme queen** : no offense tho you're a valued customer and are probs 90% of the source of our income so pls keep buying our coffee  
 **meme queen** : but i'm a friend before i am a businesswoman so like  
 **meme queen** : fix your shit  
 **meme queen** : no offense though

 **n.a**.: ... Non-taken, I guess.

 **bad boy supreme** : Yoooo nico got knocked tf out

 **n.a**.: Excuse me.  
 **n.a** **left _'the cone of shame!!!!!!!'_**

 **meme queen** : wow  
 **meme queen** : that was surprisingly easy

 **bad boy supreme** : He actually has feelings yknow

 **meme queen** : yeah holy hsit

 **bad boy supreme** : Its alright i was surprised too at first

 **> >send text to: nico**  
 **bad boy supreme** : Hey i know youre in deep shit w amber but thanks to you i now have merels number so thanks my man

 **n.a** : You're welcome.  
 **n.a** : Can't talk right now, though.

 **bad boy supreme** : Ohhhh whatchu doing ,':3  
 **bad boy supreme** : Ey  
 **bad boy supreme** : Nico my man!!!!

 

By the time he'd arrived at the café, dusk was already setting. Getting there had taken longer than he'd intended, dawdling and procrastinating as he kept over-thinking his actions. He'd meant to go to the place first thing, but then he didn't want to put Amber on the spot at her workplace, where she had to maintain a professional façade. He wanted her to be able to be honest with him.

Even if it meant she was going to yell.

He tried to stop himself from plucking at the bouquet he'd bought on a whim. He hoped it'd come across as a peace-offering rather than a bribe.

Besides, sunflowers felt appropriate. They used to remind him of Amber, but now he started to relate to them a little, always following the sun-

Suppressing a groan against his melodramatic thoughts (he was glad Leo wasn't a telepath; he'd never hear the end of it) he finally squared his shoulders and crossed the street.

The café was already locked, the sign on the door reading 'closed,' but there was still movement and light coming from the inside, which meant that the girls were still cleaning up.  
He knocked, trying not to hide behind the large blooms that looked almost green in the streetlights, stiffening when he heard the click of the latch.

Merel motioned him inside with a nod of her head, seemingly smiling in approval.

Nico waited, tapping his foot on the floor, the rough grain illuminated by the streetlights shining through the window, the floral decals on the glass casting distorted shadows on the hardwood.

He glanced at the pastry display, noting how the crack in the glass was covered up with a Hello Kitty band-aid, as he heard Merel whisper frantically in the other room.

The aquatic plants that stood bottled on a far-off shelf glimmered faintly. The square table with the faded Scrabble-board design creaked as it slightly wobbled on its uneven legs.

The first time Nico had come to the café, he hadn't been drawn in by the pretty waitress (though that had caused him to come back a second, third, fourth time...) but rather because it had felt... off.  
When he was still a night guard at the museum, lugging around large books and proudly wearing his _MythoMagic_ shirt, he hadn't realized what it was, simply that the hairs on the back of his hand started to stand on end the moment he passed the little building.

When he had seen Amber for the first time, he had thought it was fate.

Now he realised it was because the café was a liminal space, located on two crossing leylines.  
He had always been sensitive towards the supernatural, apparently.

(That didn't change his feelings towards Amber, though. It hadn't been the universe that had caused them to meet, but rather mere, dumb luck. And that was all the more magical.) 

He turned to see Amber standing in the doorway. Looking at her now, he was reminded sharply of why he'd attacked the tall douche the other week.  
Or rather, maybe, all of the reasons he shouldn't feel like he had to protect her.  
Amber was like the sun. But most of the time she was a gentle spring warmth, the type that shines through your blinds in the morning and softly wakes you by creeping through your eyelids.

People often forget that the sun is a star, though, and that's what she was right now; distant, nuclear, raging.

And yet, he couldn't shake that protective surge. He wanted her to feel safe when he was around; not because she could protect herself from him, but because she would know he would keep her safe.

"Hello," she said.

If Amber was the sun, he was the stray meteor sucked into her orbit, willingly scorching himself only to get a closer look.

"Hello," he replied.

"Merel said you were coming," she said, finally leaving the frame of the door and coming into the room, pulling out a chair from behind a table and sitting down, motioning for him.

Nico tried to keep his face neutral as he sat down, "She did?"

"I'm thinking she might be clairvoyant," Amber continued.

"Could make a profit out of that. Sell people coffee and read the grounds for them afterwards."

"Or," she continued, "she put you up to-," she gestured with her hand at the bouquet, "-this."

He tried not to let his shoulders sag too visibly. "I take it the flowers were in bad taste?"

"Doesn't really seem like your style. More like hers, to be honest."

He couldn't stop his eyebrows from rising. "You think I wouldn't give you flowers?"

She blinked at that. "Why would you?"

He opened his mouth, then promptly closed it.

Looked at the floor. Looked at her again.

(Always at her. Where else was there to look?)

"Why did you think I've come here?"

"Because Merel told you to."

Chuckling, he leaned forward. "Merel helped me get my head out of my ass. I would've come here anyway."

He could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"But... why?"

This was just outrageous.

A tiny voice at the back of his head whispered that it was to be expected, though. They were too different. Complete opposites. How could this ever happen?

He started to get up, "I should go." 

Amber, trying to figure out what she had just missed, only managed a 'what' before Nico was at the door.

"You should put those in water," he said, nodding at the flowers, "they need direct sunlight, because- Well, never mind. Have a nice evening," he said, turning.

The tinkle of the bell above the door sounded an awful lot like the dropping of a quarter.

Amber looked at the flowers.

"Shit."

Then, "Wait!"

Amber generally wasn't one for sprinting.

She was out the door before her chair was able to clatter onto the floor.

 

If Amber were ever to look back on this moment from the distant future, she would probably be grateful for the fact that Nico di Angelo was extensively dramatic, and, while he knew more practical ways of transporting himself, in a scenario like this he tended to choose a lonely stroll through the gloomy night.

Which really made catching up to him all too easy.

"Oh my god, wait!"

"I,-" Nico started, surprised, but Amber barrelled straight on.

"Why did you come to the cafe?"

"I- To apologise," said Nico, carefully.

"Yes, yes," Amber flapped her hand, "Merel told me already-"

Nico's expression tightened. Of course she did.

"-But all the times before that."

He swallowed. "I-"

"-And don't you dare bullshit me."

Nico felt a little dizzy. Partly because he was genuinely a bit terrified, but mostly because of her proximity. He really couldn't be held accountable for saying what he did.

"I'm in love with you."

Amber took a step back.

Okay, ouch. Though it was to be expected.

"So am I."

Wait, what?

"With you, I mean. Not with myself. That wouldn't be healthy."

He felt stunned. He didn't really know what to say. He didn't even know what was appropriate.

She put a hand on his cheek.

Oh, right. That could work.

He kissed her.

If you had asked Nico afterwards what it had been like, he wouldn't have been able to say. The evening had taken such a strange turn that, if the direction could have been drawn out on a map, it would've looked like a big tangle. All he knew for certain about the kiss was that it should've lasted far longer

She pulled back slightly. "So you're saying that, all this time, you came by the cafe to-"

"-To see you," he murmured to the pavement, his ears burning.

"That's stupid," she said, but she said it with a smile, so it couldn't be all bad.

"I'm stupid for you?" he tried, half aware that the smile he had on his face right now could only be described as 'silly,' which earned him a groan and her forehead softly thumped against his chest.

Definitely good, then.

Half-leaning, half-hugging in the streetlights, Nico thought to himself about their differences, as he stroked her hair.

They were certainly very different from each other. Vastly so. Making a list of all the ways that the facets of their personalities didn't mirror each other would probably be impossible, for it could be endless.

The colour of their hair, the way they liked their coffee, morning or night.

_Polar opposites, indeed._

Still, he mused, perhaps that was why they could fit together so well.

_After all, wasn't that how magnetism worked?_

She looked up at him again, that smile pulling at her mouth that always seemed a bit mischievous, yet never insincere.

He leaned down, and kissed her again.

And again.

(And again.)

 

  
In a darkened café, a tired waitress plucked her cell phone out of her apron and, after scrolling through her contacts, called a number.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end of the line.

The waitress smiled.

"I owe you a coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so fuckign cheesy dear god


	18. who else can take all your blood and your curses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'biloxi parish' by the gaslight anthem.
> 
> TIME 2 GET SPOOPY

"They're so synchronised," Leo whispered.  
Nico nodded dumbly, not taking his eyes off the girls chopping vegetables at lightning speed.  
They'd gotten an order for an entire department of the law firm two blocks down, and while the money was more than welcome (and their shop got more revenue) making four dozen sandwiches and a batch of Danishes was... quite a bit of work to do for only two people.   
"Should we, uh, offer some help?" Leo said, before they flinched in unison as Merel carelessly tossed a knife to Amber-  
-who caught it by the handle, and started on a new head of lettuce.  
Nico shook his head vehemently. "We'd lose a finger."  
 _"Fingers,"_ Leo corrected.   
They sat quietly and listened to the bustle of the people around the shop. It was the third Wednesday of the month, which meant the local theatre club was hogging the largest table to discuss whatever play they were working on, and for the entire day the café would only play showtunes. Nico glanced at the trio of elderly women sat on the patchwork couch, one of them furiously knitting something huge and lumpy and pink.   
Merel had her iPod plugged into the sound system, and the dusty boxes crooned;  
 _"You are here, like a mystery,  
I'm from a world that's so different,  
From all that you are,"_  
"Sorry, what?" said Nico, not having caught what Leo had said.  
"Oh, just, your girlfriend's real cool," Leo shrugged, "I'm happy for you, buddy."  
He looked over at Amber to hide his smile. "Yours isn't bad either."  
Beside him, he felt Leo stiffen.   
"We're not actually- We're just friends, y'know."   
Nico hummed noncommittally. Leo was lying his head off.   
He looked back at the girls, where Merel kept sneaking glances at Leo.  
If they kept this up for too long, Nico decided, he'd lock them in a closet. This was getting stupid. Leo's performance as Crossfire, though they didn't go out as much recently, was starting to show signs of laxness. Last time, the one with the plants ("Poison Ivy," Leo had insisted on calling her, which had caused Nico to groan internally for the duration of the fight) had almost gotten to them.   
He might interfere, eventually.  
For now he was okay with looking at his girlfriend, dicing tomatoes and shooting him smiles from time to time.

 

The mark on his palm had gotten progressively warmer the further they came into October, but this morning Nico had rolled out of bed before dawn, grunting in pain as he clutched at his arm, the inside of his hand feeling like it was being pressed against a hot poker, blistering and angry. Leo had stormed into his room at the sound, footie pyjamas and all, and had quickly fetched a bag of frozen peas to clutch onto.   
"The veil between the realms is getting thinner," Nico sighed, having calmed down enough to get dressed, the pain in his hand now dulled to a steady throb.   
"You mean... _Halloween?_ " Leo said.  
Nico just nodded.  
Leo looked at him incredulously. "You're such a cliché," he whispered.  
They both burst out laughing.  
Though Nico looked forward to the parting of the veil, he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. He wasn't _dead_ per sé, but he wasn't exactly one-hundred percent alive, either, meaning he would function as a giant beacon for any spirits looking to party for a night in the realm of the living. Transference with spirits was usually not too bad, pesky at best, but he generally dealt with relatively small...crowds. Flocks? To experience the majority of the underworld tearing through the barrier certainly wouldn't be fun, but he'd stocked up on talismans and had put warding sigils all over the apartment (and his body, for that matter, his torso littered in black Sharpie marks), so it shouldn't be too bad. Hopefully.

 

When entering the café that morning, Nico was able to dodge the cobwebs that were strung by the entrance. Leo got a mouthful.   
"It's worse than last year," Nico muttered.  
"It's _better_ than last year!"Amber replied gleefully, appearing out of thin air.  
"Isn't it great?" Merel exclaimed, jumping from behind the counter.  
"Gluachk!" sputtered Leo, still fishing nylon thread out of his mouth.   
Amber's painted grin stretched wider as she smiled at Nico. "So, d'you know what you're gonna wear for Halloween this year?"  
"Nothing?" Nico tried.  
"Hot," Merel commented deadpan as she plucked at Leo, who, Nico noticed, didn’t even have any web on him anymore.   
_Gross,_ a voice inside his head muttered.  
Amber pinched his side, and he elbowed her back gently.  
 _You're one to talk,_ another said.  
"You could do a sheet ghost? It's a timeless classic," Amber said, wilfully ignoring Merel and Leo, who had progressed from small taps to hitting each other harder and harder.   
He looked pointedly at them, and then at Amber, as he said, "I'm too young to be a parent."   
"It'll be okay, honey, we'll share the custody evenly," she patted his chest consolingly and went to the kitchen.  
He followed her through the swinging metal doors (that had been decorated with smiling paper bats, _Gods_ ) and leaned his hip against one of the large tables, as he folded his arms. "That implies we're not sleeping together?"  
Amber gasped dramatically as she put down a tray of cookies onto the tables' surface. "How forward of you, sir! And we're alone in a room, completely unchaperoned, scandalous!"  
"Truly," Nico moved closer, "very."  
Amber hummed in amusement as she iced the cookies, first a thin outline and then a flooding with a much larger piping tip, making little witches' hats.  
Nico nuzzled at the shell of her ear before saying, "You know, if people are going to talk anyway, why waste this moment of privacy?"  
"I let you into the kitchen, that counts as third base _at least,_ besides, I can't let Merel alone with the customers for long if she has Leo distracting her," but she gave him a sweet kiss, anyway.  
Before it could be deepened, however, loud bustling was heard from outside the doors.  
Amber leaned her forehead against his. "C'mon, before they tear the place down."  
Nico sighed. "I hate our kids."

 

"You didn't make out in the kitchen, right?"  
 _"Oh my Gods._  
"I'm just saying, it's probably some kind of health code violation."

 

Nico hadn't stayed around for the party, not looking forward to the passing of midnight, but feeling even worse as he knew that Amber had really wanted him to be there. _He'd_ wanted to be there.   
Still, he'd managed on his own quite well, having left Leo with the girls to help with the moving of the tables in the café and the stringing of the lights, at least slightly appeased knowing that Leo could protect them on the off chance something were to happen.  
(Though he doubted it. Most villains were disgustingly predictable, and genuinely seemed to enjoy celebrating Halloween so much that the 31st had a very low crime-rating.  
Well.  
Not the supernatural kind, at least.)   
He'd settled down on the couch, meditating on spells and hexes as he dangled his hand in a large bucket of ice water, letting the souls of the damned and the forgotten pour through him, wading in their essence like his hand in the bucket, some spectres chunkier and less yielding than others.   
He didn't know when he'd blacked out. All he knew was that he'd woken up again, and though his hand was senseless and curled into itself from the cold, he knew that was all that mattered. He got up from the couch almost on autopilot, not thinking much but feeling tremendously raw and, above all, lonely. He wanted to see Amber.   
He hoped she wanted to see him too.  
The creaking of his own steps on the fire escape startled him faintly. He'd foregone the entrance at the café as it would be locked by now, but as the first ray of the rising sun touched on his neck, he suddenly realised how fucking _creepy_ this was. He jerked when he heard a tap right in front of him, and looked up. It was Amber, standing behind the window of her bedroom. He took a step back so she could swing it open, and she leaned her hands on the sill.   
"You're not wearing a jacket," she said.  
"Oh," said Nico faintly, looking down at his threadbare shirt.  
"Aren't you cold?" she pressed.  
"A-a little-Look, I'm sorry-I just wanted to see you," he said softly, stumbling over his words.  
The rising sun shone into her eyes and over her face, making it look like she was glowing, and she gave a tired smile. "It's late-Well, early, I suppose, but-," she scratched her neck, "-we can nap together or, or something?"  
He nodded eagerly while she stifled a yawn, and she reached out a hand to guide him through the window.   
"Gods, you're _freezing,"_ she muttered fervently, starting to rub his hand between hers as they sat down on the bed together.  
In the sleepy warmth of her room, and her shoulder resting against his, he suddenly felt a bone-deep tiredness, and he yawned.   
Amber laughed as she pulled back the blankets, and Nico kicked off his shoes before they settled in, her warm back pressed against his cold front, a glowing coal resting against a charred stick, slotted like spoons. And for the second time in as many days, Nico didn’t notice when he lost consciousness, only this time, he felt a little bit safer.  
And a little bit less cold.

And in that same building, on that same floor, in a dark room, a messy head of hair poked out from under a heavy blanket to croak in a sleepy whisper, "D'you hear that?"  
Only for an even messier head of hair to unearth itself and reply, "'S probably nothin'," and press itself against the body next to them more firmly.

And for a while, everyone in that house was warm and safe, and though the future would prove that things wouldn't always stay that way, moments such as this would be the ones to cling to, when things became dark, and cold, and dangerous.  
Outside, it started to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crapped this out in record time honestly im patting myself on the back so hard im getting whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> *drags hands down face* this is going to be like 10k long isn't it


End file.
